To Rise Above All
by loozje
Summary: After the Sandaime died Danzou became Hokage. His first order: Naruto's execution. After a few tricks Naruto flees the village and team 7 follows. Can they become stong enough before their enemies find them. SasuNaru.
1. My Task To You

Hello everyone, this is my first naruto fanfiction so i'm trying really hard to get everyone into caracter.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto. The part of the song that I used is from Within Temptation called Overcome.

Warning: Sasunaru(even though it doesn't start right away.) meaning YAOI Meaning BOYxBOY.

**NOTE:** whatever happens know that this is a sasunaru!

* * *

Chapter 01 - My task to you...

'_I have to move! I can't stop! Otherwise… no! Don't stop! Keep moving!'_ The blond haired boy thought as he crawled further to his defeated enemy. His limbs giving out, not strong enough after the fight that had happened just seconds ago. His chin bruised, as he pulled himself with it. He blinked a few times to get the blood out of his eyes. The same blood he tasted in his mouth. His blue eyes shining dangerous with determination but also with exhaustion. But he would not stop! There was no telling what the redhead in front of him might do to his teammates. He felt the tiredness wanting to take over his body. But he couldn't! he-

"You can stop now, Naruto." The solid but smoothing voice of his raven haired teammate called out to him. Naruto lifted his head a little to his right and came face to face with calm and tender onyx eyes with a hint of worry the Uchiha failed to hide. He awaited for him to speak again. "Sakura's fine now. He must be out of chakra, too… Since the sand holding Sakura has released her."

"I see…" Detecting no lie in his eyes Naruto finally let himself fade into unconsciousness. A smile on his face. After the two shocked sand shinobi picked up their little brother Sasuke deemed it safe enough to let his guard down a little. His eyes drifted to the unconscious boy beside him still not really believing what just had happened. '_He's so… strong. Naruto… you did things I'm not even capable of… how did you became so strong…'_ Sasuke stood up. '_He needs a medic.'_ Sasuke thought as he lifted the boy on his back and carried him to where Sakura was. The blond boy nuzzled into his back comforted by Sasuke's scent. Sasuke grasped Naruto tighter. '_Naruto…'_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring at the white ceiling. Damn it. That means he was in the hospital. _'I hate hospitals. They're so boring and those needles are scary. Not that I'm ever going to admit that. Sasuke would never let me hear the end of it.'_ The sound of a door opening was heard as Naruto tried to sit up. Sasuke was standing in the door opening.

"Seems like you're awake, usuratonkachi." He smirked as he walked closer to the bed Naruto lay in and sat down on the chair.

"Like something like that can actually manage to keep me down, teme."

"Unfortunately not." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that, teme!" Naruto screamed faking his anger a little not being able to bring up the energy, and believe me that was a first. Sasuke's face showed a smile but let it disappear quickly.

"Naruto, you did a good job." Sasuke said truthfully, shocking Naruto a little with his commend. "…For a dobe."

"Was that a compliment just now, Uchiha?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Hn." A silence fell over the two boys. Sasuke looked uncomfortable. _'how am I going to tell him what has happened?'_ Deciding to just get it over with Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"Naruto… there is something that you should know. Something that'd happened during the invasion." Sasuke looked away from Naruto not wanting to see the hurt that was soon to appear in his eyes.

"Sandaime died trying to protect the village…" a deadly silence fell until he hear sheets being thrown away and a window opening. Naruto's bed was empty. He run to the window trying to see if he could still spot the running boy but Naruto was no-where to be seen. _'fast…'_

**~ flashback ~**

"_Ne ne, Hokage-jiji, who were my parents?" a 7 year old Naruto asked the Sandaime. They were currently in the Hokages office. The Sandaime turned to him and looked older than ever. A sad look showing its presents in his eyes._

"_Naruto, before I tell you, there is something you need to promise me."_

"_What?"_

"_That you'll never tell anyone what I tell you now." Not really seeing why Naruto agreed to it. "Your mother was called Uzumaki Kushina, she was originally from the Whirlpool country though her mother, you're grandmother, was from the Water country. She met your father during the chuunin exam. Your father, at that time, believed that nobody could beat him. But your mother proved him wrong in the final exam. After that your father became intrigued by her and eventually got her to agree to a date and fate took it from there."_

"_Why do I have my mother's name?"_

"_Because you're father is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "He had many enemies and to get revenge on him they could have hurt you."_

"_Did they want me?" asked Naruto a little timid. "Did they… love me?"_

"_Yes they did, with all their hearts. It hurt them so much when they realized they would have to leave you behind. They left you everything they own. Their house, their money and their jutsu's but according to the law you can only get them if I announce your status as a Namikaze formally to the village, which I will do once I deem you ready. However there is something else…"_

"_What is that Hokage-jiji?"_

"_You are Minato's heir, that means you are also one of the guardians of the Hokages jutsu's."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Every jutsu a Hokage creates is written down by said Hokage, so the new Hokage can seek inspiration in time of need. They are sealed in a little chamber in the Hokage mountain, take the stairs behind Shodaime's left ear and walk it down. Then if you go left you'll find a barrier. Only the heir of a Hokage can unseal the barrier by simply putting a little blood on the seal. Because after all they are not only Hokage jutsus but also family jutsus. A Hokage will always need to ask permission to the heir before they'll be able to take the scrolls. Of course you will only be able to open Minato's jutsus, but it also includes the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. "_

"_So I can get all those jutsus?"_

"_Now, now Naruto. Don't make hasty conclusions. Yes you can get all those jutsus but as your task as guardian you must not misuse them." Naruto nodded understanding. "There is one thing left though. I need you to listen carefully and never forget this. If I ever die-"_

"_But Hokage-jiji, you can't die. You're very strong." Naruto said cheerful. _

"_There is a time when we all shall die, Naruto. Even the strong will turn old while the young keep seeking power. This is a reality we must all face. The only thing that is ever set in stone. So if I ever die before appointing another Hokage I need you to go to the chamber and get Minato's jutsus and get out of the village."_

"_But why, is there a bad man after the jutsus?"_

"_Not really a bad man, just a man who wants to protect the village but does it the wrong way. The man's name is Danzou and I fear he already has the council behind him. I can't trust them anymore. You can't ever let those jutsus fall into the wrong hands."_

**~End Flashback ~**

Naruto ran towards the Hokage mountain. _'I won't let you down, Hokage-jiji.'_

"Naruto, Wait!" Naruto stopped running after he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Ero-sennin?"

"You're going to get his jutsus, right?" the toad sennin asked. Naruto nodded in return. "Well, let's get going then." They reached the chamber after a while. It was very simple, like a cave with carved out holes in them, veiled by a purple blue chakra barrier.

"This is Minato's." Jiraiya said pointing at the last one. They stepped closer and spotted the seal. Naruto studied it. "Just insert blood on it, I'll explain another time how it works."

"I'll hold you to that, Ero-sennin." Naruto brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit a hole in it. He whispered 'kai' while putting the blood on it. They could literally feel the chakra fading as the barrier opened. Inside they found a lot of scrolls. Some where large and some very small.

"Grab the big one. It's a carrier scroll. We can seal the other scrolls inside." They laid out the big scroll and put all the other scrolls on the seals inside. Jiraiya did a few hand signs and sealed them away. He closed the scroll and put it on his back.

"Now to get out of Konoha"

"Why can't we just run away." Naruto asked.

"It's not that simple. They would notice it immediately if we just left. They'll come to find you."

"Why do they want me anyway?"

"Different kind of reasons. First, because you're blood can open the gate to two of the most powerful jutsus and secondly because you hold the Kyuubi. They want to control you, turn you into a living weapon that obeys their every command."

"Like hell I'll let that happen. Then the most logical thing to do would be a diversion."

"Ah, you're finally starting to grow some brains in there?"

"Shut up, Ero-sennin. No I just think like a prankster, that's all. I'll just come up with something big" _'that's easier said than done. How the hell am I going to pull this off?!'_ Naruto thoughts were interrupted by a chakra pull from inside. That could only mean one thing. That Baka Kitsune wanted something.

"_**Oi! I heard that brat!"**_ _Came from the cage Naruto found himself in front of._

"_I assume you have an idea." Naruto said._

"_**Damned brat. You need to learn some respect. But yes, I do have something in mind and don't go thinking I'm doing this to help you. I'll be damned before I let those bastards use my power for what they desire. Anyway it's very similar to how you usually fight."**_

"_You mean Kage Bushin, right?"_

"_**Indeed. But this is something more useful for our situation. A blood clone. Completely from flesh and blood. There are however certain conditions that must be met. A real body requires a spirit after all."**_

"_Then it is useless."_

"_**Not for a jinchuuriki. After all when your spirit leaves this body to go into the blood clone, my spirit can keep this body alive."**_

"_What do you think I am, a fool?! I'm not going to let you have control over my body!"_

"_**You are a fool! If I'm still in this cage I can't take over your body unless you are in mortal danger or angry. Since you are neither I'm stuck here, besides that baka sensei of yours is still with your real body."**_

"_Fine, how do I make a blood clone?"_

"_**That's easy. Just drip some blood on the ground and I will do the rest. One thing though kit. Don't use this jutsu to much or your spirit will separate completely from your body and you die"**_

"_All right. Let's try this." _Naruto got out of his inner mind. "Ero-sennin. I've got an idea. I'm going to use a blood clone. I need you to take care of my body and escape Konoha."

"All, right"

"Oh, wait. Before I go." Naruto pulled out an empty scroll and wrote something down before putting it in the cave hole where first the jutsus lied. "How do I reseal it?"

"Use the hand seals I-Saru-Mi and say Fuuin." The barriers appeared again after Naruto had done what Jiraiya said. Naruto bid another hole on his thumb seeing as the old one had healed up already. He let some blood drip on the ground and felt his soul being drawn to it. Naruto closed his eyes in the uncomfortable feeling the jutsu gave. After it was over he opened his eyes again to see his own body being picked up by Jiraiya.

"How do you feel?" Jiraiya asked wanting to know if maybe something was wrong.

"I think I'm fine."

"Good, I'll be going then." After Jiraiya had left Naruto started to climb his way up the stairs. Once he was out he stepped out in the clearing waiting to be spotted and he was. Four strange anbu looking guys came.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calm.

"We're from root and Danzou-sama asked to bring you to him."

"Well, wouldn't want to keep the old goat waiting, now would I?" he was taken to the Hokages office. He felt not at ease to be here again knowing Sandaime would never make use of it again. However, now was not the time to think about that for a man almost all wrapped in bandages stepped out of the shadow soon followed by the council.

"Naruto we have an offer for you." The one wrapped in bandages said. "Now that Sandaime is death, someone needs to be Hokage. The council and I have come to an conclusion that someone with new ideas should lead Konoha. That's why I from now on will be the new Hokage. Beware, for I am not like Sandaime was. My rule is strict and practical. Your position as a jinchuuriki is only useful to us if you fully obey us and if there is no change of the demon coming out."

"So you want me to become your little slave, right?"

"I don't care what you call it. Just accept what your fate would be form the day you were born. We will also need some blood."

"So you can bind me and steal my father's scrolls, I didn't think so!" Naruto yelled angry. "How can you expect yourself to rule a village if you force the people!"

"I told you that boy was too carefree to listen. He's dangerous." The female of the council said. "He needs to be tamed or killed. Exile is not an option because maybe one day he'll turn against us."

"And since the first is impossible, I guess we have no choice. We'll go with the last." Danzou paused for a moment. "Uzumaki Naruto I hereby sentence you to death by seppuku."

"Like hell I goi-" Danzou uncovered his bandaged eye. _'Sharingan'_ was Naruto's last thought before he faded into unconsciousness.

Sasuke was walking confused down the hall. _'Why would Naruto run off like that?_' after a while he reached the room he was looking for. Opening the door he stepped in to see Sakura in a bed while Kakashi was talking to her. Upon seeing her crush Sakura stopped talking to Kakashi and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, did you come to visit me?!" she asked happily. "Thank you for saving me from that monster."

Sasuke remained quiet. _'It was not me who saved you.'_ Sasuke thought while the images of the battle with Gaara flashed through his head. _'Naruto was the one. The one strong enough.'_ Ignoring Sakura he turned to Kakashi.

"I was just with Naruto. He seemed fine. I think he's still sore though. But there was something else. When I told him Sandaime has died he took off at high speed and jumped out of the window."

"Well that is expected." Kakashi said thinking. "After all, the Hokage was one of Naruto's precious people. It's normal to be a bit confused when someone close dies."

"I didn't know he was that close to Hokage-sama." Sakura said. "We should find him to see that he doesn't do anything stupid. Can you give me my crutches, Sasuke-kun?"

He handed Sakura her crutches and helped her up. Her muscles and bones where still a little fragile from almost being crushed to death. After she was up he let go of her. Even though he admitted to himself and Naruto that she is a close friend and he was even willing to help her, didn't mean he wanted to touch her more than necessary. Kakashi had already left the room to check Sakura out of the hospital. Sasuke also walked to the door but stopped before leaving the room. He turned to Sakura.

"It was Naruto." He said simple and short.

"Huh?" Sakura obvious did not get what he meant.

"It was Naruto who saved you. Not me. He fought with everything he had to safe you. He even showed some powers he'd never shown before." He let his pride fade a little. Naruto, after all, deserved the credit for winning the fight. Maybe this would impress the pink-haired girl and make her like Naruto… that thought hurt Sasuke for some reason. He was feeling very uneasy at the thought of his two teammates together. _'But why?'_

"He's getting stronger, isn't he?" Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw the soft but sad look in her eyes. "Soon he won't be innocent and naïve anymore… we won't be able to protect him anymore…"

"…Yeah…" he knew what she meant. Naruto is always so bright and happy, but he's growing up. _'Why does that make me sad? Am I selfish if I want him to stay like this? '_ "Let's go look for that usuratonkachi before he hurts himself."

They walked to the lobby. There they spotted Kakashi.

"All right. Sakura, they've released you from the hospital. So let's go then." Kakashi told them. They hadn't set one step out of the hospital before they were called by Iruka.

"Kakashi! Have you seen Naruto!" Iruka asked worried.

"No, but we were just about to look for him."

"You don't understand. Danzou has been made Hokage and the council is already kissing his butt." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"So you mean they'll probably want to go through with what they wanted after the Kyuubi attack."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kakashi?!" Sasuke asked annoyed and confused. "Who is this Danzou guy and what does he want to do?"

"Danzou is the leader of the root anbu. Since the day Naruto was born he wanted to kill him for something Naruto had no control over. We have to find Naruto and fast!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked, though Sasuke tried to hide it. _'It's probably why he ran off. That stupid usuratonkachi, if you would have stayed I could have protected you!'_ Suddenly the sound of a gong ran through the village. The ninja's recognized it. The gong was only sounded when something important was happening and everyone needed to be at the Hokage tower.

"Come on, we have no time to lose!" the ninja's jumped off to the roof and ran to the tower. They reached the streets and saw that they were very crowded. The crowd was screaming in joy and cheering the man standing on the tower on. It was one of the councilors and the villagers became quiet when he spoke.

"Today a lot of change has occurred. The Hokage died trying to protect this village. However this means a new Hokage is needed. While Sandaime did an incredible job we cannot forget that his foolishness and naivety has cost us so much. Many disasters could have been prevented. That's why a new age of Hokages will start today. We have chosen Danzou as our new Hokage!" the crowd went back to cheering, while some were yelling angry not agreeing with the chose. Danzou stepped forwards and muted the crowd.

"Too long have we let our defenses fail in strength. Too long have we let this foolishness continue. Too long have we waited to be safe. But today the wait is over! An new Area is at dawn. Let us kill the shades and curses that has been living amongst us, preventing us from seeing the light and hope our new village will represent. No longer will we let murderers and demons go unpunished. We will bring justice for our fallen comrades, our children, our parents, our brothers and sisters, our friends, by finally killing the beast!" the crowd when wild but slowly quieted down when they heard someone singing.

"Where are the heroes  
In my time of need  
Is my cry not loud enough  
Or have they gone all numb

They just stand and stare  
Out of the rain  
Thinking but not acting  
That they're not to blame

Falling and crawling  
A fight to stand up  
Memory still haunts me  
In the dead of night

Over and over  
I felt so small  
But one day I'll be stronger  
And you better watch out

I will overcome  
Your violence their silence  
Although,  
It can't be undone  
I will overcome  
Knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome  
It's the only way to carry on" Naruto stopped singing as he had reached the front of the towers. He was bound by chakra handcuffs and dressed in the white clothes of the hospital. _'Like an angel, the way he is dressed and can enchant the public with his beautiful singing._' Sasuke thought. Two roots helped him in front of Danzou.

"We will not tolerate what you have done any longer. I sentence you, Uzumaki Naruto, hereby to death by seppuku." Naruto was brought to his knees. It was this moment that team 7 came in action.

"Wait! You can't kill him! He is protected by the law!" Kakashi yelled as they sprinted forwards._ 'I promised sensei that I would take care of Naruto. And by Kami-sama I will!'_

"The law can be changed if the Hokage and the council members all agree." Danzou stated. He turned around to his root members. "Put up a barriers. I want no interference." The barrier came up and team 7 was stopped by it.

"You don't understand! He's sensei's child. I promised to protect him!" Kakashi yelled a little desperate. Soon Kakashi was Chidoring the barrier but to no avail. _'Even I, an ex anbu, cannot go against the power of four other anbu, even though they're from root. Do I have to see another one of my precious people die?!'_

"Maybe, if we try it together!" Sasuke said to Kakashi. They tried but it would not bend. Danzou continued. He bended down a little to reach Naruto's level and took something out of his sleeve. It was a kunai with three edges and seals on the handle.

"It was you fathers blade." He said and stepped back from Naruto.

"You really are a bastard." Naruto whispered.

"Let it begin!" Danzou ordered. Naruto grasped the kunai harder. He had already recognized the blade when Danzou had revealed it. Sandaime had shown it to him a long time ago. _'With this kunai my father preformed the Hiraishin. Is that what those seals are for. But it is no use. Seals can only be activated by handseals and lots of practice, or by the blood and chakra of the one who made the seals… wait a minute. Could it be possible that it would also work with my blood and chakra. Especially now I don't have the fox. My chakra won't be influenced by Demonic chakra so it's actually closer to my parents. I can always try.'_

"Like I would ever listen to a fake Hokage!" Naruto yelled as he threw the Kunai and activated his chakra. He felt himself being pulled to the place and in the blink of an eye… no, even faster. He appeared before Danzou and pushed the Kunai in his bandaged eye. "Pretty eyes like that are not meant for people like you."

The root members grabbed Naruto, who felt extremely weak due to his first performance of Hiraishin before he could do anything else. Danzou was furious. He took the kunai out of his eye and slashed it across Naruto's face. He grabbed a bit of blood he would need later for the seals.

"RESTRAIN AND BURN HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A PIECE OF THAT DEMON LEFT!" Naruto was dragged away from Danzou and the root members pinned Naruto to the ground with normal Kunai's. Naruto whined in pain. Not opening his eyes afraid the blood on his face will come into them. The roots members stepped back and began to preformed handseals needed for a katon jutsu. Naruto knew it was over. It seemed like all sound faded away. The crowd cheering for his death, the chidori of both Kakashi and Sasuke trying to disable the barrier and the sounds of fire starting.

"Until we meet again, Konoha…" Naruto managed to say before the fire hit him and incinerated his body. It was as if time stood still. The crowd cheering for the death of the demon while the rookie nine and their sensei's grieved.

For once Kiba was silenced by the death of his friend. He wanted to help Naruto but Shino put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him for there was nothing more that could be done. Hinata was in tears for seeing her crush die while Kurenai tried to comfort her.

Skikamaru was wide awake and Chouji did not eat a bit. Ino only looked shocked and turned to Asuma to see if it was true. He simply shook his head at not knowing it.

Gai and lee were both crying, Tenten's grip on the kunai in her hand tightened at this inhuman display and Neji briefly wondered if this was the fate Naruto had said he was trying to fight.

Sakura could not stopped crying at seeing the death of the boy who had become a close friend. Next to her stood Iruka who was not much better off.

Kakashi and Sasuke were being restrained by root members but still tried to chidori the place. And if you looked very close you could see small tears running down the Uchiha's face.

After the fire had died, Root released the barrier and Sasuke broke free. The crowd became quiet at seeing the last free Uchiha stumble slowly to the black spot that was left. When he reached it he started to tremble and fell on his knees blackening his white pants. Bangs and shadows covered Sasuke's face.

"…You…" His hand touched the ashes. "You… killed him… you killed him. You killed him. You killed him. You killed him! You killed him!"

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Sasuke yelled insane while his Sharingan with three tomoe's were spinning wildly. He jumped up and dashed to Danzou trying to hurt him but the roots members managed to restrain him before he could do anything.

"He was a danger, Uchiha. Just like you and your sensei are. You tried to ignore my command. Take them to our prison." Danzou said the last part to root.

"NO!" everyone turned to the small pink-haired girl that had cried out and held a kunai in her shaking hands. "You've already taken one of my teammates, my friend. I won't let you take another!"

"Then you can join them." Danzou turned to the villagers as team 7 was dragged away. "Those who oppose my rule will meet the same fate as them. I won't allow any objection."

It was the second time today Naruto woke up in a place other than his home. He lay there panting heavily while his spirit was trying to adjust at being back.

"Naruto, calm down. Are you okay?!" Jiraiya asked worried. Naruto shot up and hugged Jiraiya tight.

"That was scary… Dying is scary…" Jiraiya held Naruto close until he had calmed down. "I'm not going to do that anytime soon again."

"Can you tell me if you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then, let's go." Jiraiya helped Naruto up and they took off.

"Where are we going, ero-sennin?"

"We're going to look for a friend of mine and after that we'll go to the home of all frogs."

"What's that?"

"It's called mount myoboku."

Danzou had always hated the previous Hokages. He deemed them unworthy of the job, they were too emotionally with decisions. He hated the Sandaime for stealing his job and the Yondaime for taking it away a second time. He cheered when he heard that the Yondaime had died fighting Kyuubi. However his happiness soon faded when he heard of Yondaime's new born child. That brat! Wanting to become Hokage so he could be acknowledged and protect his precious people. He looked and sounded too much like his bastard father, but with the attitude of that foul red-haired woman the Yondaime choose to marry and then he was raised by the Sandaime, passing his teachings on to the brat.

No, Danzou knew that kid would be his downfall and that of the village. He hated the brat for being so much like the Yondaime, he hated the brat for having the so-called will of fire from the Sandaime and he now loathed the brat for taking his precious eye. However that brat was no more and so where the Sandaime and Yondaime. He smiled happily when he walked down the path that led to the Hokage jutsu's. He dripped the blood he had stolen from the brat on the seal and watched as the barrier faded. He was surprised to see only one scroll lying in it. He grabbed the scroll and opened it before throwing it with an angry yell at the wall. He was sure now, he loathed that Demon brat! For on the scroll could be read:

_HAHA I tricked you! I got the real scrolls with me safe and sound!_

_Signed Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage!_

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter._

_please review._


	2. The Untold Truth

Here is the second Chapter. Normally I don't update this fast but I have vacation now for a week so I can write.

I want to thank all who have reviewed, subscribed and Faved.

* * *

Chapter 02 – The Untold Truth

Outside, a man was standing on the village walls. His face was covered by a traveling hat and the black robe he was wearing was swaying in the wind. The man was only 19 years old and yet he was one of the most strongest people on the earth and held many secrets. _'Danzou should have realized that when he broke our promise.'_ A hand shot up from under the robe, a ring with the kanji for crimson on it was showing, slowly pulling his hat off. Black hair bound in a ponytail was revealed together with blood red eyes containing three tomoes. Uchiha Itachi had finally returned home…

_Drip drip drip_

No other sound could be heard in the dark prison room that was holding the remaining members of team 7. The massive chakra cuffs were chaining them to the wall and sucking their chakra the second they tried to summon it. There was no way to escape if they couldn't remove the cuffs. All remained silence while listening to the water dripping of the walls. Their eyes were too dry to cry.

_Drip drip drip_

It was driving Sakura insane. '_Why hadn't anyone spoken up yet?! It was always impossible for team 7 to shut up. I was always trying to impress Sasuke while Sasuke was always with… him. Was he really the only reason that team 7 talked to each other? I can't believe I would ever miss him this much. It hurts to lose… a friend.'_ But there was also something else bothering her.

"Why?" she asked with a raspy voice breaking the silence. "Why was he always the one to suffer?! Why would they do such a thing?!" her voice had found its strength back as she yelled the last part in confused rage. The two males turned their attention to her before Kakashi decided to speak.

"Naruto always had a special position in the village. He was shunned for a power he harbored." Kakashi told the two. "A law was made that anyone who was underage would never hear of this, but I think it's time you know the truth. As you all know twelve years ago one of the nine legendary tailed demons known as bijuu attacked our villages. It happened to be the Kyuubi, the strongest of the nine. The shinobi fought to keep the village safe and many died.

Until the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato came to kill the beast. However this is where you were told lies instead of the truth. Minato-sensei could never hope to kill the beast for only one with demon powers could slay another demon so instead he did something very heroic and maybe even stupid. He created a jinchuuriki, a demon vessel giving his life in exchange for the defeat of the demon. But this is the sad part, only a just born baby can survive the sealing of a bijuu so Minato-sensei was forced to choose his just born son. He was forced to choose Naruto." Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened at the truth.

"No… way. No way." Sakura whispered unbelieving. "That can't be true."

"It must be." Sasuke said thinking it over quietly. "Did you ever notice the way he would stand alone or the looks he got from the villagers."

Sakura remained silence. _'It's true. I saw him that time. Standing alone, longing for contact. It drew my attention. I wanted to go to him and ask him why he was standing alone but mother pulled me away. How could I have forgotten?'_

"But why did they do that to him? Didn't he safe us all from the beast?!"

"Sakura, the human mind does not work like that." Kakashi explained. "People always fear things they don't know or can't control. It was hard for people to understand that if even the strong Yondaime could not fully defeat the demon then how can a just born baby. And not that alone, a lot of people died that night. People that were loved. They had to find something to blame for the deaths of their loved ones and since the fox was gone innocent Naruto was left to take the hatred and pain. It's really a miracle that Naruto did turn out like he did, if he wasn't so strong willed he would have given in and maybe even killed us all."

"That baka, why didn't he tell us. Does he really think so low of us to not tell us the truth?" Sasuke said. "Not that it matters now anyway."

"Would you have accepted him then, if he would have told you?" Kakashi asked them.

"Yes. Of course." Sakura said immediately. Sasuke nodded showing he agreed with her completely "I know Naruto; he could never be the monster himself." Kakashi smiled under his mask. _'I see you have found some good friend Naruto. Too bad you never got the chance to see.'_

The door creaked open and Danzou came walking in. Team 7 turned to him with ice cold stares showing the menace that they wanted to kill him.

Danzou hated having to resort to this, but he didn't have another choice. After the visit to the Hokage jutsu chamber he found out that, that despicable little brat was still alive and with the jutsus none the less. The village did not need to know Naruto was still alive and even less that he was Yondaime's son. But maybe Naruto's old team would know where he would most likely have run off to.

"I have a few questions for you." He stated calmly.

"What makes you think we'll answer them after what you have done, you asshole!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"I only need one of you, Uchiha." Danzou threatened them. "For all I care you and your teammates can go join the other Uchiha's in hell." Sasuke's eyes were filled with hatred but he did not say anything knowing that he could probably lose the two people he had left. "As you all know a Hokage keeps his jutsus under a special barrier that can only be opened by a family member. Apparently that brat took Yondaime's scrolls before the execution. I order you to tell me every location he could probably have taken the scrolls to outside Konoha." Sasuke smirked _'Nice one, Naruto!'_

"We don't know. Naruto never talked about anything like that with us." Kakashi said hoping for the rest of his teams sake that Danzou would believe the truth. Sasuke however felt like rubbing the mistake in.

"You killed the last person who knew the location yesterday, I bet you're feeling really stupid right now." Sasuke was angry at Danzou for killing his best friend. He loathed that man and by the looks of it the feeling was mutual.

"Watch your steps, Uchiha or I'll order you to meet the same fate as your whole bloody clan." Danzou said before turning around and walking out of the room. Team 7 remained quiet, listening to the sound of the dripping water.

"Order the same fate as the rest of the clan…" Sasuke mumbled confused. "What did he mean by that?"

"It means that there is more to it than you were told, foolish little otouto." A tall man stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke's neck almost snapped at the speed he turned his head. He gasped with widened eyes as his guess of the owners voice was now visually confirmed.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed out as he found himself staring at the face of his older brother. In the second it stayed silence both Sakura and Kakashi could feel the tensions between the brothers and it still hung in the air when Sasuke spoke again. "Go away, I'm not in the mood." He turned his head away. Seeing as Sasuke had chosen silence Kakashi decided to speak.

"Why are you here, weren't you with some organization called Akatsuki and where is your partner?" he said remembering what Jiraiya had told him before the final exam.

"I'm surprised you know about that, Kakashi-san but my reason for joining Akatsuki has lost its purpose and as for my partner, he's been taken care of. However the reason why I am here…" Itachi turned to Sasuke once again. "I have some information about what happened years ago that Sasuke might want to hear."

At those words Sasuke turned back at full force to his brother and started to yell. "AND WHY WOULD I! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATIONS OR EXCUSES! I JUST WANT YOU DEAD! BUT SEEING AS I'M IN THESE STUPID CHAINS AND I CAN'T DEAL WITH THI-" Despite the chains sucking his chakra Sasuke's Sharingan was flickering somewhat in his eyes. He had to clasp his teeth together in the hope of ignoring the pain. The cursed seal on his shoulder was throbbing and glowing.

"Sasuke, please calm down. You're overexerting yourself." Itachi sounded worried. He took a step forwards. "If you keep this up you'll kill yourself!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sasuke was going berserk on the spot. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face as she watch her crush become insane and Kakashi once again felt helpless at not being able to help yet another teammate. Itachi however sprinted towards Sasuke and despite all Sasuke's spasms managed to place his hands on the chains holding Sasuke. He started to insert his own chakra into it. The chains, originally designed to only hold Sasuke's chakra, could not handle the combined strength of the Uchiha brothers and after a few seconds broke down. Itachi quickly threw the chains away and for a moment Kakashi could see exactly how weak that little stunt had made the older Uchiha. Redeeming his position Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and one around him to calm him down, letting a very small amount of chakra comfort Sasuke and at the same time refilled his chakra levels a little.

"Why…" Sasuke voice was broken and weak barely getting the question to escape his lips.

"I was ordered…" Itachi said it calm, hoping Sasuke would not go into shock. Unfortunately that was not the case as Sasuke's started to shake uncontrollably and Itachi had to force a little more chakra in his hands to calm him down.

"No way… that can't be true… there's no way… you're lying…" Sasuke lay shivering in Itachi's embrace

"I wish I was…" He paused for a moment. "Are you ready to hear the truth, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother after his breathing had returned to normal. Which was replied by a faint nod from the smaller boy and Itachi started to speak.

"A long time ago there was a sage who possessed the Rinnegan. The Sage was a priest who appeared in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra and tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the Shinobi Sect, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world led him to become widely known as the Savior of the World. The world was in chaos. But there was only one which could strike fear in the hearts of all shinobi, the tenth tailed beast."

"In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a new technique. The Sage was able to use this technique to seal the beast into his own body, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power and making himself the first jinchuuriki. Though he had successfully sealed the Ten-Tails, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death. Aware of this, the Sage used the rest of his strength to divide the beast's power into nine parts, which would become known as the nine tailed beasts. He then used the Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' remains and send them into the sky where no one could ever reach them, thus creating the moon."

"The Sage's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone. Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "_eyes_": the power of his chakra and his spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "_body_"; his willpower and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace."

"On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan."

"That story is just a myth." Kakashi said.

"Are you certain, Kakashi-san. After all there is someone in Akatsuki who possessed the Rinnegan right now."

"It must be a mutation then. There is no way something like that could be true."

"Believe whatever you want to believe, Kakashi-san. But this story is the origin for the fall of the Uchiha when either the story is true or not. I'll continue then…" Itachi told them all about Madara and how his distrust and the distrust of the council and Danzou eventually led to the massacre. "You have to understand, Sasuke, that all I did was to protect you…"

"But was there no other way?!" the younger Uchiha yelled in confusion about all he just had taken in. "You could have found a solution! You were Uchiha Itachi – prodigy of the genius Uchiha clan, why didn't you find some other way?!"

"Because an civil war would have broken out, a lot of innocent people would have been caught in the crossfire. It's because I did it, I was able to safe you. If I didn't do it they wouldn't have showed mercy."

"But mom… dad… Why me?"

"Gomenasai, Sasuke. But I knew you were the only one who would be able to redeem the Uchiha clan and led it away from our dark and shameful past. You were our most brightest and innocent soul, you had to survive. And most off all, you are my foolish little otouto." Itachi said with deep affection laying in his voice. He waited a second and then stood up.

"However, we have a much bigger problem now that Danzou has been chosen Hokage. A man who would sacrifice his village for what he deems the 'great or good' is unworthy of leading a village. I will not trust him with you or the village. We have to defeat Danzou. And that's why I'm here, to break you out so we can train else where and when stronger take Konoha back." While saying this Itachi had managed to cut down the chains holding Kakashi and Sakura.

"Where are you planning to go?" Kakashi asked.

"To mount Myoboku. The sennin Jiraiya explained the way to me and gave me permission to bring you all there. It may take a month to get there, it is at the moment the most safest and secure place."

"I think I'll take you up on the offer." Kakashi said.

"Me too! I want to become stronger." Sakura told them. It then remained quiet.

"And how about you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked hoping he would come too.

"Listen good and listen carefully." The young Uchiha spoke. "Yes, I'll go with you but not before I've gotten some stuff at home." He paused a second before continuing. "And I'll accept what you told me, seeing as Danzou's behavior implied that he had a hand in what happened, BUT I'll give you **ONE **last chance. Screw it up and die. Got it… nii-san." Sasuke said surprising Itachi. _'He called me nii-san… after so many years_' surprise turned into a sincere smile.

"Hai." Was all the older Uchiha said before the four ninja's escaped from the prison cell.

It was raining outside but it couldn't be better as the dark sky added to their stealth. They reached the Uchiha estate and Sasuke went in. After a few minutes he came back with a long black ivory katana.

"Mom's sword?" Itachi asked with surprise.

"I always wanted to wield it." Sasuke said with pride in his voice. He put the sword on his back with the belt he took with it. the ninja's took off again and with Itachi's knowledge easily escaped the village. They traveled for a few hours before they decided to stop for dinner. They had caught a rabbit which ended up in a stew. Poor rabbit…

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said taking the bowl of stew Sakura handed to him. He stirred in it for a while as there were a lot of things bothering him. _'Who would have thought everything I believed in for years was actually a lie… what if I hadn't been born in this clan. Would I have been able to make friend… would Naruto and I be friends... I miss him… it hurts to know he's gone forever… and somehow it hurts a lot more than when mom and dad died. I feel empty instead of only feeling lonely.'_ He shook his head wanting to get rid of the painful feeling inside of him. Besides, he still had a lot of other questions.

"What's the matter, otouto. You haven't touched a bit of your food?" Itachi asked.

"Nii-san, I have been wondering. How did you know so fast that we were in trouble? It has only been a day and news does not travel that fast."

"Naruto-kun told me." Team 7 looked up in surprise.

"But how is that possible, are you saying Naruto knew what would happen, that he knew he would die?" Sasuke continued asking questions.

"No, but Naruto-kun is a great example of how a shinobi should be. Brave, never giving up and most important of all unpredictable. It's in his blood, his instinct and that's why he was able to fake his own death."

"What?! Are you saying that…"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is alive…"

* * *

Please don't forget to review. I could really use some commends or feedback.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Gaining Allies

A brand new chapter! my thanks goes out to all who have reviewed, subscribed or/and faved. i love you all very much!

* * *

Chapter 03 – Gaining Allies

_A few hours ago._

"Where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked the toad sennin while jumping through the trees somewhere west of Konoha.

"Where ever she is going, kid." The answer came.

"Who is she anyway? You've never described her."

"She is called Tsunade and Together with me and Orochimaru are the sannins. She's just as old as me but uses a jutsu to change her age, which makes it hard to find her. She's blond and her breasts are send from heaven itself."

"Nevermind, I've heard enough… pervert." Naruto whispered the last part. _'I know boobs can be interesting but not that much._' Suddenly Jiraiya stopped.

"It's going to rain tonight." He said looking up to the sky. "We have to sleep outside since we can't risk you being seen in a town at least in a 20 km diameter from Konoha. Let's go look for a shelter."

After half an hour they found a cave. They put their stuff in there. Naruto placed a few baskets outside so when it would rain later they would have fresh water.

"There is a town close by. I'm going to see if someone has seen Tsunade. I want you to stay here. You can practice your jutsu's a little to see if there were any repercussions of the blood clone. I'll leave your fathers scrolls here so keep an eye on them." Jiraiya said before he took off.

"Hmm… What should I do?" Naruto wondered to himself. He looked around a little bit until his eyes fell on his father's scrolls. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "He didn't say I couldn't look, in fact he said to keep an eye on them and after all I am the heir."

Giving approval to his reasoning he took the scroll and unsealed the smaller ones. Most of them where notes. _'Come on, where is the jutsu that made dad famous. Ah! Here it is' _Naruto thought holding a scroll that said Hiraishin. He rolled it open but quickly dropped it when he realized the scroll was summoning something. Out of it popped a few sets of three edged kunai's. Naruto picked one up and hold it in his hand.

"Wow, it's still sharp. Oh! I'm so going to use these babies!" he placed all the kunai's in his weapon pouch. He picked up the scroll and began to read.

_The Hiraishin, by Namikaze Minato._

_The Hiraishin is a jutsu that allows the user to summon him or herself to the place where the seals are. It finds its origin in the basic of summoning, like one would do ninja animals. It is common knowledge that strong ninja's can summon animals, however it is less known that the progress can also be the other way around. Basically, the animals can summon the humans they have a contract with. Because of this possibility I decided that it would be helpful to develop a jutsu that only requires one user instead of the one who summons and the summoned._

_Summoning requires to have certain seals inserted with chakra and blood on the spot of where one want to be summoned. I made this possible by using a kunai, on which I drew the necessary seals with my blood and used a chakra absorbing type of metal. So now that all the requirements are met it would be easy to use? The answer is no. as I first starting to throw the blade I found out that I only felt a little pull, of course this would be helpful seeing as I would always know when one of my kunai's were used and the exact location but it wasn't quite the result that I had hoped for._

_So, how to do the Hiraishin correctly? I manage to link my chakra to the seals chakra and, if I could call it that, ride on the chakra waves to my point of destination. The normal speed of chakra is faster than light which is why normal people can't see it. In fact only the Sharingan can see chakra as that doujustu is based on the progressing speed of images and making sure the light that is needed to see comes faster to their eyes. Because this goes at an enormous speed Sharingan uses sometimes face with temporary or even permanently blindness. The byakugan can also see chakra but only when it's still in the body and molding because chakra only gains speed after leaving the body. Of course chakra slows down after a while which is why you can feel much of it after a battle._

_Now I will go deeper in on the subject of the seals and the exact use of chakra._

_**Warning:**__ Do not try the Hiraishin without at least medium knowledge of seals and lots of practice. It can end in fatal results. For example, the user can summon himself to another place but leave behind organs or limps. When practicing always have one medical ninja and one supervisor with you._

". . . Well shit." Naruto looked up from the scroll. "So that's why I felt like shit when I used it the first time. It might be a good idea to wait practicing this jutsu. I'm seriously not in a hurry to die. Besides I probably wouldn't get the half of it."

Naruto put the scroll down. Naruto lay down in the grass and closed his eyes for a bit. _'A lot of things have happened. Hokage-jiji has died… I wonder how the rest is doing. Do you think they miss me… what does it matter any way… they all believe I'm dead and maybe it's better if it stays that way for a while. At least till I'm strong enough to come back to Konoha and kick Danzou out of my office. Would they think about me… Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme…'_ Naruto almost fell asleep until he felt some shade fall on his closed eyes. When he opened them he saw two figures staring down at him. Quickly he shot up and backed away until his back hit a tree.

"Who are you?" he asked the strangers. They were wearing some kind of uniform seeing as they exactly wore the same. A long cloak with red clouds on it. he looked at their faces. One of the man had silk-like black hair bound together in a lose ponytail and the other… oh my god… his skin was blue?!

"Naruto-kun, we are from an organization that is interested in your power. We are here to take you with us." The black haired one spoke. Naruto looked at him with fear. _'Wait, he looks familiar. Are those Sharingan…an Uchiha, like Sasuke… no way! Could this be the person Sasuke wanted to kill! I feel like I have seen him before, but where…'_

**~ flashback ~**

_A six year old Naruto was walked in the Hokage office at night after the villagers had tried to break into his apartment again._

"_Hokage-jiji…" Naruto said obviously scared. The Hokage smiled at the little boy and opened his arms. The boy crawled into the safe arms and nestled himself in the Hokage's cloak. Naruto lay there for a few minutes until the door opened again and a 13 year old boy stumbled covered in blood into the room._

"_It's done…" The boy said. The boy sounded emotionally out of control and in his state did not realize Naruto was in the room too._

"_So you followed Danzou's orders. I thought I told you to wait." The Hokage said._

"_And then what. Somebody else would have done it." the ninja looked to the ground. "I left Sasuke alive…" the Hokages eyes widened slightly._

"_I see…"_

"_Hokage-sama, I'm begging you. Keep my little brother safe and don't tell him the truth. Tell him I'm the villain, I don't want him to hate our clan or Konoha. Please, protect him." He sounded like he was close to tears._

"_I will. You know what to do next, Itachi."_

**~ End flashback ~**

"Time to come with us, Naruto-kun."

"Wait! Are you Itachi?!" Naruto said desperately. "Are you Sasuke's older brother?!" This shocked the older man a bit. Naruto could see in his eyes that what he said defiantly had effect so he continued.

"Konoha is in trouble, Sasuke is in trouble. The Hokage is dead and Danzou became the new Hokage."

"He sure talks much. Maybe we should cut of his legs to prevent him from moving." The blue one suggested. Itachi pulled out a knife from his sleeve. His eyes were unpredictable, like he was calculating his move. Naruto tried to back away more in the tree. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and sweet roll down his forehead. The blade came down and Naruto closed his eyes.

But the pain never came.

"Why…" The voice of the blue one spoke soon followed by a loud thud. Naruto opened his eyes again and saw the beheaded head of the blue one.

"How did you know?" Itachi questioned him.

"I was there… in the office the night you came in blood. You begged for Sasuke's life. A person like that can't be evil." Naruto said recovering from the shock and fear he felt just seconds ago. A poof appeared in front of Itachi and drove him back.

"You get away from him!" A voiced yelled, one that belonged to Jiraiya.

"Wait! I'm not your enemy, not anymore." Itachi said.

"Weren't you the one who slaughtered your whole clan."

"It was on order of Danzou. I don't have the time to explain the whole story but if what Naruto-kun says is true and Danzou is Hokage than I have to go back to get Sasuke away from there." Jiraiya lowered his defense.

"I guess I'll have to trust you. Specially seeing as you have killed your own comrade."

"Sorry for the whole mess." Itachi preformed a few hand sighs and Kisame's Body was buried under the ground.

"Can you do me a favor and get the rest of team 7 too."

"Sure, where to?"

"Mount myoboku, at least if that's alright with the frogs." Jiraiya turned to the frog he had summoned. "Can you ask permission to give Uchiha Itachi the directions to mount myoboku." The frogs nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later he reappeared again.

"Permission is hereby granted. If that was all I'll be going then." The frog said before disappearing again. Jiraiya explained the directions to Itachi and the Uchiha took off.

"Ahhgrr! Why is this so hard!" Naruto yelled frustrated at the sky. It has been three weeks since they had met Itachi and Jiraiya had started to teach him Rasengan. He had already finished the two first steps and now was working on the last one, meaning he had to make his chakra rotate at full power but still contain it. The worst part of all, Jiraiya had forbidden him from using his father's scrolls so he had to figure everything out on his own.

"Oi, Kiddo. Let take a break and get something to eat." They had been searching Tsunade for a while know but every time they came close to a hind the lady had already disappeared again. At least they were a far end away from Konoha and Naruto was now allowed to go into town. Jiraiya even took him to a festival. If there was one thing that came out good in this whole ordeal than it was the fact that Naruto and Jiraiya became very close. Like grandpa and grandchild. Naruto smiled at the thought… until he saw where they were going.

"What the hell! This is a bar, I'm not allowed to go in there. I'm not 20 yet!"

"Don't worry, you're not going to drink anything. They also serve appetizers." Jiraiya said while he dragged Naruto inside. Jiraiya looked around to find a seat and was very surprised to find the woman they had been looking for.

"Huh? Tsunade?!"

"Ah! Jiraiya!" Naruto turned to the source of voice and saw a blond woman with very, very big breasts. _'Those can't be real.'_ There was also another woman who… was holding a pig. They sat down at her table. It remained silence for a few second. Tsunade had a red blush on her face hinting that she was already drunk.

"And to what do I owe you this pleasure of you visiting me, Jiraiya." She spoke.

"Sarutobi-sensei has been killed by Orochimaru."

"So he wasn't lying…"

"You have met him? What did he want?"

"To brag probably. You know how he is… no god damn respect for the death." _'So this Orochimaru guy killed Hokage-jiji.'_ Naruto thought. _'And according to what this baba said he's still lurking around.'_

"You still haven't told me why you are here." Tsunade continued.

"We want you to come with us. Danzou has been made Hokage and the old farts are kissing his ass. We need your strength and medical knowledge to get Konoha back."

"I refuse."

"Are you really sure we need her?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Who is this gaki? Your new apprentice?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Was jiraiya's answer. Tsunade stared at Naruto with only one thought in mind. _'The Kyuubi kid?' _

"Well, he looks even stupider than your last one."

"haha, not many can rival the Yondaime in brains and skills."

"And he ended up dying young. Just like Sarutobi-sensei did he throw his life away and for what. A stupid village that's what. Fools." Naruto shot up furiously hearing these words. Jiraiya grabbed him and pulled him back a little, but Naruto paid no need to it.

"What the hell! How can you insult dad and Hokage-jiji like that! I don't care if you're a lady but people like you deserve a punch in the face, baba!"

"Baba… BABA!" Tsunade also shot up. "You want to fight, gaki. Well, step outside!" Jiraiya sighed. _'Nothing can ever go easy, can it?'_

"Even though I may not look like it I was one of the sannins. I don't need to get serious with a genin." She said when they stood outside.

"What did you say?!" she ignored Naruto and held up one finger.

"This is all I need to beat you."

"Tsunade-sama…" The other woman whispered, surprised that she would actually go through with this. Tsunade waved her hand at her to keep her quiet.

"Come on… Little boy." She said mockingly.

"Don't screw with me!" Naruto said before rushing towards her. The rest happened too fast. She had dodged all the Shurikans he had thrown at her, managed to take the kunai right out of his hand and finally lift off his headband and finger flick his forehead. But that was all it had taken for him to end up meters away. Naruto stood up and clasped his forehead. _'She's strong…'_

"Bastard…" Wanting to say more but fell quiet when the kunai he had used landed in front of him.

"Oi, Gaki!" She called out to him. "Let me ask you one thing before you pass out. Why do you care so much for the Hokages? What matters to you what happens with the village?"

"Dad sacrificed his life for me and the village. At first I didn't understand because people would always be mean to me. But then I got people to acknowledge me, like Hokage-jiji and Iruka-sensei, they raised me up. And even though my life in the village was hard they raised me up too. And as time had gone by I gained more precious people, people who I want to protect. And that's the reason why I someday will be Hokage. Being Hokage and protecting everyone is my dream!" Naruto saw Tsunade hesitate for a moment, lost in thought. _'This is my change, if I use that jutsu… Concentrate!'_

Blue chakra started to swirl around his hand forming a ball. Surprise married Tsunade's face. Her reaction was quick as she slammed the ground causing Naruto to fall. _'That's extraordinary, he knows that jutsu… though it is still incomplete._'

"Don't tell me you taught him that, Jiraiya."

"Yes I did. I am his master after all."

"hm Only you and the Yondaime can use that jutsu. Even though it is his father's creation, he will never be able to learn it. You shouldn't encourage him. That's why he's talking nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense! BAKA! BAKA!" Naruto yelled frustrated after getting up. "I'll have this jutsu down in three days!"

"You got it brat. A man can't go back on his words."

"Of course, I mean what I say." Naruto got his resolve back. "That's my nindou after all!" It fell silence for a second.

"Okay then, let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"I'll give you one week. If you have mastered the jutsu, I'll acknowledge you capable of becoming Hokage and give you this necklace." She said pointing to a blue stone that hung around her neck.

"But Tsunade-sama… That is…" the younger lady said stammering.

"I don't need a worthless necklace." Naruto claimed.

"Don't say that, Naruto." Jiraiya said to him. "There are only two of those and one could buy mountains. That one belonged to the Shodaime's Hokage." You could see Naruto's expression change to money hunger.

"Well, okay then." Naruto said trying to sound indifference.

"But if you lose…" Tsunade continued. "All your money is mine." She said holding up Naruto's frog wallet.

It has almost been a week since that bet. That other lady, Shizune was her name, had come by that night and explained what was so unordinary about Tsunade betting away her necklace. But that made Naruto even more determined. He'd show her wrong. Although… it didn't go well right now. He had even gotten his Father's scroll but they had provided no help. What was he doing wrong. And if he wasn't doing anything wrong… that would mean he wasn't capable… NO! he would not think like that. He stood back up and started to train again with only him knowing the result…

The situation was serious… very serious… after he had passed out Shizune had brought him back. When he was awake Jiraiya had come and Shizune explained the situation. Apparently Orochimaru wanted his arms healed and had promised Tsunade her beloved back. She had refused and a fight had broken out. Kabuto, that lowly traitor, had made use of her fear for blood. When they arrived they had found Tsunade shaking with fear. Jiraiya and Shizune had joined the fight and snakes had been summoned by that snake-teme. Naruto had gotten hit by one and had fractured his leg, but no worry… he could still stand on it. although it would be nice if it didn't hurt so much.

Kabuto had started to attack a defenseless Tsunade and that hadn't struck well with Naruto so he had jumped in front of his punch. He had formed Rasengan in his hands hoping, no praying he got it right this time, but no… Kabuto just had to go and do some weird medical stuff to his other leg. Well, fuck you Kabuto. Fuck you to hell! Seriously was everybody targeting his legs today!

"Are you… Afraid of me?" Kabuto asked him mockingly. "Do you want to run away?" he walked to him and began to kick him repeatedly. _'God damn it!'_ But was stopped by Naruto grabbing his leg and threw his off.

"Don't you dare tell Uzumaki Naruto to run away…" Naruto said as he struggled to get up. "Don't you dare tell me to break my promise." A dangerous tone could be detected in his voice. "I won't run, I won't give up, That's my nindou!" but Kabuto easily recovered from the shock.

"You can hate me after this." The older teen said while hitting Naruto in his neck sending him flying a few meters.

"How…" He could hear Tsunade's weak voice as he stood up again. "Why…"

"Tsunade-no-baachan… Like I promised, I will win that necklace!" He said as he made a kage bunshin. He could hear Tsunade begging for him to stop as Kabuto rushed towards him with a kunai.

"It's alright." He said when the kunai hit him. He grabbed his hand around Kabuto's fist preventing him from moving. "Now, that you're finally standing still." He merged his chakra with the kage bunshin and made a complete Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" he screamed as he hit Kabuto in his stomach. His left hand released Kabuto and he sent him meters away into a boulder. He tried to regain his breath but ended up coughing up blood. His vision blurred as he fell into unconsciousness.

Tsunade rushed to his side. She was surprised that Kabuto was still standing but it had turned out he is able to regenerate cells, but that didn't matter when he finally felt the true damage of the Rasengan and collapsed. Naruto's breath changed signing that there was something seriously wrong. She was terrified when she found out what Kabuto had done with Naruto's heart muscles and quickly tried to heal him. But when he'd stopped breathing she was so afraid that another one had died. But she would not give up. Never. _'Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!_' That mantra was repeated in her head. And that's when Kyuubi chakra kicked in and started to heal Naruto. The young boy slowly lifted his arm and grabbed he necklace.

"This is mine now, Baachan." He said with a weak smile before fading into unconsciousness again. She took his hand and healed it too. She smiled happily and relieved. She took off the necklace and put it around Naruto's neck.

"Yes, It is yours now." She suddenly heard a loud bang and looked forwards. She saw Orochimaru flying towards them with his sword out. _'He's after Him! Over my dead body!'_ and she did the only thing she could do and jumped in front of him and took the hit.

"Tsunade, I had no intent of killing you." Orochimaru said to her once he withdrew his sword. "However letting that child live is a very bad idea, he could become quit troublesome. I had hoped that you wouldn't interfere."

"I will… I will defiantly protect him!"

"Why do you, one of the sannin, want to protect a mere genin?"

"To protect Konoha! That child is going to become Hokage one day after he has saved the village! As his new companion and protector I cannot let you hurt him!"

"Well, then. Throw your life away as you please." He said before slicing through her again. He expected her to fall again but she did not. Instead she started to glow.

"Fuuin Kai! Ninpou Sozu Saise!" That was the jutsu that allowed her to quickly heal her wounds and give her an extra chakra burst. She drove Orochimaru back and all the sannins summoned their animals. A legendary fight had broken out as their names had implied. But it was Tsunade herself who caused Orochimaru to retread. Naruto had regained consciousness and saw her in her old form. Of course, him being Naruto had that she was really old and was fitted for the name baachan. Tsunade had not liked this and called him out to fight again which had ended by her giving Naruto a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright than, let's head to mount myoboku." Jiraiya announced.

"Please tell me we're going to use reversed summoning and not actually walking the whole way back." Naruto said pleading. _'Hmm seem like he learned something new.'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Don't worry. I already asked the frogs to summon us in a minute." He turned to the ladies. "But since they don't have a contract with the frogs they need to hold on to us." Naruto took Shizune's hand while Jiraiya took Tsunade's.

"Don't think any of this, pervert." Tsunade whispered to him.

"Don't worry. But you're going to have to hold on tight. If you let go you could end up somewhere else." So she clasped his hand tight as they were summoned to the mountain. Naruto looked around. It was beautiful here. Giant leaves make him feel like a little frog too. It was like an oasis. Everywhere was green and he could hear the water fall down some cliffs.

"Naruto!" He heard a female voice call out to him. He turned around and saw his team. Sakura run up to him and hugged him. "You're safe. I'm so glad." She said before hitting him up the head. "But don't you dare pull an stunt like that again."

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan." He replied with a smile. "Did anything happen while I was gone."

"No not really, Itachi came and got us out and while the trip was tiring everything happened according to plan." Sakura took his arm and dragged him towards the rest. "Come on, Come on. We have all been missing you."

"Naruto, it's good to have you back." Kakashi said when he did the eye smile thing.

"Hai!" Naruto said happy and turned to Itachi. "Thank you for getting them out of Konoha."

"You're welcome." His answer was short. What an unresponsive guy. Speaking of unresponsive bastards…

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. Did you miss me too?" Naruto said cheery. But Sasuke remained quiet and turned away.

"No, it's too bad it turned out to be a prank. I would have liked it better if you had been dead for real." He said before walking away and shocking everyone. Naruto's eyes widened. _'And I thought we were friends… no I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY!'_

"You're a bastard, you know that! A BASTARD!" He yelled after Sasuke and ran away himself.

The rest was speechless. This was not what was supposed to happen. Not at all. But it still did…

Why…

* * *

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!


	4. To Fight A Friend

Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, but my grandma, who I still love very dearly, has passed away just recently, so My life is a bit of a mess. but now i have finally finished this chapter. it was also very hard for me to write seeing as it contains my first fighting scene and a heart to heart talk between th elder uchiha and our favorite blond.

I want to thank every one who subscribed and or faved. but i want to ask all of you to write a review too. i want to know why you like my story/chapter and what you don't like and needs improvement.

anyway, let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 04 – To Fight A Friend

"Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura called after him. "What was that all about?! I thought you were glad to see him alive too. You went too far!"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke replied angry. "You don't know me and you never will!" Sakura did not like Sasuke's attitude for the first time.

"And whose fault is that?!" She voiced her opinion. "You are always shutting yourself off and when something comes out, it's insults or death treads most of the time!" but her words did nothing to him and he had walked away somewhere during her speech. _'What's going on…?'_ she asked herself.

"Ahgr! That asshole!" Naruto yelled in the room he had been assigned to by the frogs. "I thought he was my friend…" he sat down with his head in his hands. He stayed that way until he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay, kiddo? Jiraiya asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah."

"Just don't give so much thought to it. after all tomorrow your training starts."

"So you're finally gonna pay attention to my training. After all there are no naked girls here and Tsunade would kill you if you spied on her."

"Thanks for reminding me kid." Jiraiya said depressed before his face lit up with perverted hope. "You don't suppose you could turn into that girl form of yours from time to time."

"Forget it, ero-sennin."

The next day the genin began their moths of training. Naruto had grown taller and stronger, abandoning his orange jumpsuit for and wide orange pants that was bounded at the end to fit in his sandals which were almost half way along his lower leg. He wore a black wife-beater with fishnet sleeves which reached till his elbow and fingerless black gloves. The Konoha head band was missing from his forehead as Naruto had swore he would not ear it until he had gained Konoha back. In the mean time he had learned the use of Rasengan with one hand, finally being able to concentrate and split his chakra to swirl in different ways. Jiraiya had also started to teach him seals. The theory was terrible but the results were astounding. He could limit and even stop someone's movement, seal things and contain them. Even explosives or kunai and set them so that when activated it exploded or shot kunai. After a while he also started to practice the Hiraishin.

Tsunade had started to teach Sakura her medical jutsu's which caused Sakura a lot of al nighters to progress all the information. She had eventually pulled through and became a fine medical ninja. She also had gained a new wardrobe. Her hair remaining short but instead of her headband now a red lint showed its presence. A simple sleeveless red shirt with a white circle on her back was what she wore, together with elbow protectors. She wore black shorts, high boots and a sort like skirt over her short. She also always carried a back on her lower back with medical supplies and above that a knife and when fighting she could be spotted with black leather gloves. These were necessary because Tsunade had also taught her, her infamous strength. Naruto and Sasuke did not dare to upset her anymore and even almost avoided her when she was on her period.

Speaking of Sasuke, while under training of both Kakashi and Itachi, improved a lot. Black, it seemed, had become his favorite color as he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a collar like on his old shirts and, surprise surprise, this one had a Uchiha fan on the back too. He had really long, reaching until his mid upper arm, arm warmers, also in black. He wore very wide black kimono pants and black sandals. A black belt held his mothers katana to his hip. Sasuke had especially improved in the use of the Sharingan and fire and lightning jutsus. His stealth became so good he actually had to voice or show himself to be noticed, sometimes even with the sannins. He had also completely mastered his mothers katana and was deathly with it.

But his attitude hadn't changed at all. He gave Naruto the cold shoulder and refused to even speak to him. Sakura had tried to meddle but it didn't work. So all in all, team 7 had individually improved but their teamwork had ceased to exist.

Naruto flashed through the room destroying targets on his way. After he was done he stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"alright kiddo. That's it for today. Go hit the showers." Jiraiya called from the sideline. "But you gotta hurry up. Ma frog said dinner is ready in half an hour."

"You can hardly call it dinner." Naruto said tired as he walked to the bathroom. After a shower Naruto walked down to the dining room, but when he stepped into it he could feel the temperature drop. Sasuke was there too. Normally Naruto and Sasuke never ate together due to their tight training schedule but apparently Sasuke had also finished training early today. You could almost cut the tension with a knife and the rest realized it too as they watched the two intensely. Naruto tried to ignore it and sat down.

"So… Naruto, How was your day?" Sakura tried to break the silence.

"Oh… okay I guess. I learned a new seal and finished the Hiraishin training. I'm actually starting sage jutsu training this week."

"Sounds awesome." Sasuke let out a small mocking 'hn'. It may seem small but for Naruto it was the last drop.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he shouted angry and jumped up.

"I don't have a problem, idiot. Now sit down I'm trying to eat." Sasuke tried to sound indifferent.

"How about you get that stick out of your ass!"

"Are you implying it's MY fault!" Sasuke started to get irritated and angry.

"It IS your fault, asshole!" Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to meet face to face.

"Shows how much you know!" Sasuke said punching Naruto in the face. Naruto had to let go because of the impact and stumbled a bit before trying to hit Sasuke back. But it was then that the rest had interrupted. Sakura had a tight hold of Naruto, who because of her super strength could not hope to break free, while Sasuke was held back by Itachi.

"Boys!" Tsunade had spoken, letting her temper take over. "This is very disrespectful towards the frogs! If you want to fight do it in the arena!" Sakura and Itachi let the boys go and they walked to the fighting area.

"Are you sure it's smart to let them fight?" Sakura asked Tsunade hesitating.

"They have a lot of pent up anger. It's the best way for them, specially because neither of them ever listens to reason."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Sasuke but I'll just have to beat it out of you." Naruto said as they stood opposed to each other.

"Ever thought of that I might just have a problem with YOU!." The two quickly reached their shuriken and threw them at each other and while avoiding racing closer and engage each other in taijutsu. Hits where avoided, dodged and sometimes taken, damaging their skin and sometime even resulting in the drawing of blood on the face. The same could be said about their kicks. And it continued for a while until they had each other in a lock. They looked each other in the eyes, refusing to be the first one to let go or use ninjutsu. At the same time they jumped backwards and called for their chakra.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Was called and a grand fireball headed towards Naruto. The fire ball hit Naruto, or so it seemed. As the fire died out Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke looked around him trying to find him but to no avail. _'This jutsu… what could it be… OH SHIT!'_ he thought as he finally saw that one of the shuriken that Naruto had thrown actually a kunai was. A three edged kunai. He felt a little bit of chakra as Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai ready to cut off his head. Sasuke turned faster than ever before and managed to block the kunai with a part of his not yet fully drawn katana. Naruto's angry and frustrated look make Sasuke smirk as he fully drew the katana and became the one who attempted to take Naruto's head off.

Naruto ducked and quickly took the opening and charged forwards with his kunai but Sasuke managed to block again. They struggled for their break through as Naruto could hear the sound of chirping birds. _'He can run chidori through his blade!'_ Naruto quickly formed a few one- handed! Hand seals and smashed it against Sasuke's right arm. It was an immobilizing seal and Sasuke could no longer use his right arm, thus dropping his katana. His earlier smirk faded and a glare took its place. But even with one hand he had a back-up plan. He formed a chidori in his left hand, which he could now do without any hand seals. Naruto saw the danger and quickly formed a Rasengan.

"They're gonna kill each other!" Sakura screamed frightening. They rushed forwards to stop the fight but where blocked by an invisible force.

"That brat! He used a force field seal!" Jiraiya said angry.

"But when did he have time to…" Tsunade asked worried.

"Probably when he was doing the Hiraishin, it's the seal I taught him today. On the bright side, he can only keep it up for one minute. So let's pray they'll be both still alive by then." And Sakura did. Naruto and Sasuke had reached each other making Rasengan and chidori clash.

"You think you can just play with other peoples heart, don't you Naruto. You think the fucking world is your playground." Sasuke said angry when he pumped more chakra into his chidori.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong!" Naruto also added chakra so he could match Sasuke's. they stayed that way for what seemed like hours until they reached their limits and the jutsus exploded blowing them away several meters. Naruto's force field dropped and the rest rushed to their sides. Tsunade was by Naruto's side while Sakura was at Sasuke's. they checked the now unconscious boys and where relieved when they found nothing life threatening. They would spent a few days in bandages but it could have ended worse.

Naruto woke up feeling heavy. He reached to his head and felt it was bandaged. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"That was certainly some fight… Naruto-kun." A voice said. He turned to the source and saw Itachi sitting there.

"Why are you not with your brother?" Naruto asked knowing he had not hurt Sasuke more than he himself was hurt.

"I have the feeling you need me more at the moment." Naruto gave Itachi a questioning look. "Why don't we go for a walk." Naruto accepted and put on a kimono and together they exit the room. It was an soft night as the moon shone in the beautiful dark sky filled with stars. They had walked to the gardens that were on mount myoboku. They stopped at the end of the path and sat down in the grass. They remained quiet as they watched the fireflies. There were many tonight though you would thing flies would avoid the home of their worst enemy: the frogs. The two of them simply enjoyed the night.

"You Uchiha sure are bastards, you know that." Naruto said without looking up at Itachi. He played a bit with the grass between his fingers as Itachi remained quiet. "Why does he always have to be such an asshole, just when I thought we were friends…" Itachi still remained quiet. "It feel like we are so far apart. I don't like that feeling. Why does he always end up hurting me."

"You always hurts the ones you love most." Itachi finally spoke. Naruto looked up at him in surprise not quite getting his point.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When Sasuke was seven I did a terrible thing to him. I killed our parents, and while not in front of him, I still replayed the memories over and over again in his mind. I hoped that would make him stronger but I was wrong. I broke him that day. Years passed as he desperately tried to heal the pieces but they remained broken until he found you three. Especially you, who nearly demanded to be a part of his life, and in the progress you managed to slowly heal his broken heart. Then he saw you die in front of him when he once again was helpless to do anything. The pieces broke again and this time in smaller and more painful pieces.

When I came into his cell to rescue him, I have never seen him so broken and lost. he was on the edge of crying and a mental break down, which he did get. Your death affected him deeply and then he suddenly heard you're alive. He became confused and unsure. 'why would someone I care about hurt me like that?' is what he asked himself. To protect his heart he lets nobody close, yet you managed to wring your way into it and then take it away again. You left him hurt, broken, defeated, alone… and he does not know how to deal with that so he settles for the easiest way: hating. Hating the one who caused him pain, not daring to let him close again in the hopes of protecting his already broken heart."

"I… I had no idea… I hurt him so deeply…" Naruto said shocked and hurt. "I did not mean to…"

"I'm not trying to blame you, seeing as you did what had to be done." Itachi said standing up and getting ready to leave. "The reason why I am telling you this is because I want you to understand Sasuke. I truly believe you are the only one who can make him truly happy, Naruto-kun. So make him happy…" Itachi then left leaving Naruto to ponder of what he had said.

"Making him happy…? Al right! That's what I will do! I hurt Sasuke, so I will make it up to him!" Naruto said with newly gained strength. "And nothing is going to stand in my way!"

* * *

Thank you all for reading. i would like for as many people as possible to review( i just want to know if you like it or not) seeing as i'm very insecure about my story.

After this chapter the Yaoi/shouen-ai fun is going to start!


	5. Unrealised Feelings Beneath the Beneath

Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter for you all to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song from ninpon(which every selfrespecting naruto fan should have least listened to once)

It's queens day in holland(A lot of people have blue eyes and blond hair, all that in combination with that the national color is orange we all look like naruto cosplayers today) and I just bought my first Itachi wig so I'm in a good mood today!

* * *

Chapter 05 – Unrealized Feelings Beneath The Beneath

"Open your mouth, Sasuke" Naruto said, holding a spoon full of soup. After his talk with Itachi Naruto had rushed to Sasuke's room, fallen on his knew and apologized. Of course, seeing Naruto on his knees could always bring a smug smirk on Sasuke's face, However, it would have been better if the dobe hadn't decided to do this at 3 am! But that's not all, the dobe had also decided for himself to answer to Sasuke's every need, whether Sasuke wanted it or not. The boy had, so to say, reduced to being Sasuke's personal nurse. It was visible in his attitude, the way he took care of Sasuke and even now, helping him eat, seeing as Sasuke broke three fingers in the fall making it hard to eat. Seriously, all that was missing was the sexy nurse outfit.

. . .

'_What the hell?!'_ Sasuke thought embarrassed. Stupid dobe for putting these thoughts in his head. _'Ah! Hot!'_ He almost yelled as Naruto shoved the spoon full of hot soup in his mouth. His gagging reflexes kicked in and he almost chocked until Naruto pulled the spoon out.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Hmmm… maybe it's too hot?" Naruto said thinking out loud. He refilled the spoon and put it in his mouth to test the temperature. _'No, dobe! Don't do that! That's an indirect kiss!'_ Sasuke thought blushing. Stupid dobe, always being so tackles.

"Hmmm…" Naruto moaned as he sucked on the spoon, causing Sasuke to twitch in more than one places. "you're right. Maybe it was too hot. Ah, what's wrong, Sasuke?" He said noticing Sasuke's discomfort. "You're all red. Maybe you have a fever!" Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's forehead and leaned in, until they were only inches apart. _'Too close, too close, too close, too close!_' Spooked through Sasuke's head. He did not dare to voice his discomfort, fearing something inappropriate would come out.

"No, That's not it. You're not hot. Then what is wrong?" Naruto leaned in even closed.

"STUPID DOBE!!!"

Sakura closed the door after she saw Sasuke push Naruto away. She has seen it all, Sasuke… actually liked Naruto… He even freaking blushed! In silence, she walked to her room and let herself fall on her bed. Tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Why do you like him?! Am I not good enough?! Am I that ugly?!" She screamed into her pillow. She shot up straight and dried her tears when Sasuke stormed into her room, closing the door and throwing his body against it desperately, in the hope of keeping the door closed.

"Sakura, help me! Hide me!" He nearly squeaked.

"Sakura?" Naruto called from behind the door. "Is Sasuke in there? He won't eat his soup." Sakura looked at Sasuke's desperate face.

"No, he's not here!"

"Oh, well, tell me if you see him." She waited for Naruto's footsteps to disappear before turning to her other teammate.

"What was that all about?"

"The dobe has been trying to force-feed me. I made a run for it when he wanted to fluff up my pillow."_'And leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my ear.'_ He added in his mind. _'What's with me lately. First I'm willing to die for him, then I'm devastated when I believed he died. After that I'm angry at him for making me feel like that. And finally I'm all blushing because of all the sweet things he does to make it up. Damn it, what the fuck Is wrong with me! … Wait a minute… Oh no! no, no, no, nononono, NO! I can't like the dobe! I'm not gay and especially not for Naruto! Damn it, this whole mess started when I felt that spark in class when he kissed-´_

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, not understanding the troubled expression on Sasuke's face.

"Kiss me!" Sasuke said on a whim. _'If Sakura, a girl, kisses me than that proves I don't like Naruto, a boy. Problem solved'_ He thought quite proud of himself. Sakura however, was close to hyper-ventilating. _'Oh my god! He wants to kiss me! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! In your face Ino-pig, No, In YOUR face Naruto! True love prevails!'_ She stepped closer to Sasuke pressing her new developed breasts against his chest, making Sasuke quite uncomfortable. _'Come on Sasuke, you're suppose to enjoy this… eww this is so disgusting… NO! you WILL enjoy this!'_

"You could just have asked me sooner if this is what you wanted, bad boy." She whispered seductively in his ear. _'Mayday! Mayday! Abandon mission!!!'_ Their lips touched and Sasuke felt like he would throw up any minute. Sakura waited for something to happened, and she waited and waited and…

"Still nothing…" She said disappointed when she pulled away. She was so lost in thought she did not notice Sasuke's dilemma.

'_NOOOOOOO! It can't be! I'm gay!!! FOR NARUTO!!! Why! Why! How about the revival of the clan! …Well they still have Itachi… But what would father say?! …Oh wait, he once told me when our cousin turned gay, that even an Uchiha can be gay as long as he or she always tops… maybe… just MAYBE… I should give this a change… As long as I make sure I'm seme even father can't disapprove… and Naruto is kind of cute… and sexy… and he's flexible… I wonder what his legs would feel around me…'_ And thus Sasuke let his inner pervert lose.

"Sasuke." Sakura said serious and snapped him out of his thought involving him, a bed and a very naked and sexy Naruto. "We cannot continuing this, this kiss… there was nothing there… and if I'm honest, I don't think there'll ever be anything. I'm sorry if I hurt you with this but I'm finally ready to let you go. I hope we can stay friends." Sasuke 'Hn'ed as she walked him out of her room. She had finally made up her mind about letting her crush on him go. She turned to him before closing the door with a smirk. "Oh, and if you need any help with Naruto, just ask." _'Think of all the Yaoi!'_ Sasuke was not the only one with an inner pervert after all. She smiled sweetly at him before closing the door.

'_Wait… did I just got dumped…'_ Sasuke sighed before he took off. _'Hmmm… maybe I should give this a final test… but what?'_

"Ah Sasuke there you are!" Naruto said relieved. Sasuke quick thought up a plan and pretended to faint.

"Ah, Naruto I feel so light headed…" He said falling. With a surprised yell Naruto rushed forwards and caught Sasuke, making it seem he was embracing him. Naruto was so dense he thought nothing of it but to Sasuke… _'okay, let's check. Uneasy but happy feeling in my stomach, check. Feeling warm and safe, check. Inappropriate and perverted thoughts of the dobe, check. Well… I really am in love…wow…'_

"Teme! I told you to eat, of course you're going to faint if you don't eat!" Naruto lectured Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't listen and smiled instead. Maybe… just maybe… the gods would give him this blessing… this little angel… maybe… just maybe…

After his fingers had healed, spending a month with nurse Naruto _'Yummy!'_, Sasuke had started to train again and after training was over Itachi and Kakashi had come to him.

"Sasuke, we have measured your strength and chakra levels and deemed you strong enough to receive a summoning." Itachi spoke direct to him. Sasuke, who previous had always been kind of blank, now looked up with surprise and hope, like a child waiting for Christmas.

"Really?!" He said excited.

"Yes, but you must know, these summons are creatures too, you can't just order them around expecting nothing in return. So you have to be nice for once." Kakashi said. "We have two summoning contract for you, so you'll have to choose. For you, as my student, I have the dog summoning contract that I own."

"However I, as an Uchiha, have for you the summoning contract of the cats loyal to our clan." Itachi gave him the second option, even though both Kakashi and Itachi already knew what he would choose. When they told him it was something of the Uchiha the boy always was training twice as hard.

"I'll choose the cats summoning contract." Sasuke said almost without hesitation.

"Yeah, we already thought that…" Kakashi said. "There is one problem though, we don't have it with us."

"Then where is it."

"It is at the Uchiha hide out, you know the one with granny cat." Itachi answered. "And to get it, it will take…"

"Another month of walking…" Sasuke said a little grumpy. The first climb to here had been hell.

"However we can't go with you." Kakashi said. "We and the sannins have decided that the two of us are going to gather information on Akatsuki."

"However, you can take Naruto-kun with you. Jiraiya-sama also will be going to get information on Orochimaru." Itachi said with a evil look in his eyes. "Lately Naruto-kun has been very keen with taking care of you, attending to your every need. It's so cute. It will be so fun, think about it. You two, alone, for more than a month."

"NII-SAN!!!" Sasuke screamed from embarrassment getting what Itachi implied. Seriously, it was one thing to think it yourself but when your brother said it, it became an entire different thing. Though, if you think of all the possibilities… Kukukuku…

"I can't believe you're dragging me through the forest because you felt lonely." Naruto said cheery.

"I did not feel lonely, dobe." Sasuke hissed. "I just thought that it was unfair that you didn't have to make this climb and just summoned yourself there."

"Oh No! A crime has been committed against great Uchiha Sasuke, sadistic teme…" Naruto mumbled the last part but Sasuke heard it and an amused smirk married his face.

"I think this place is as good as any, let's set up camp here."

"But teme" Naruto whined. "It's cold here." _'Exactly.'_

"Don't worry, Naruto. We can keep each other warm." Naruto blushed at the thought.

"Do we have to?"

"But Naruto. I thought you wanted to help me, otherwise I'll probably freeze to death."

"Fine…" Naruto sighed in defeat. "How about you go to find some branches to katon. I'll prepare dinner."

"You and cooking?" Sasuke said suspicious.

"Just go, teme. For your information, I can cook, so just trust me." Sasuke decided to trust him, hoping he wouldn't get poisoned and went to find some wood.

"Ah, Sasuke. You're back. Can you light the fire, we're not on a stealth mission so we can just cook it without problem." Naruto put the pot on the fire and started to warm the food and even Sasuke had to admit it started to smell really good.

"Dig in." Naruto handed him the food. Sasuke eyed it suspicious before taking the first bite… and to his surprise did it turn out to be delicious. Sasuke's face turned to bliss as he greedily swallowed all the food. "I told you, you would like it." Naruto said with pride.

"You're on permanent cooking duty." Sasuke said between the bites. "How come you know how to cook?"

"Do you really think that lowly of me?" Naruto said getting a little annoyed.

"No, no, but I've never seen you cook before, you're always eating ramen." Sasuke said hoping to lighten the mood.

"I only eat ramen because it's the most delicious food on the world." Naruto said with joy. "But I still love to cook for others. Iruka taught me how to and ever since I've been cooking for him at least once a month. I kind of miss that."

"Then from now on, you can cook for me."

"Teme! Don't go deciding that on your own." Naruto yelled, hating to be commanded before he returned again to happiness. "But I would love to." He said with a big smile causing Sasuke to smile too. They cleaned up and went to bed… if you could call two blankets a bed.

"It's cold, Sasuke." Naruto whimpered.

"I told you to come lay with me."

"But…"

"No buts." Sasuke laid himself down next to Naruto and pulled the blanket over them. "Besides you had already agreed to it." It remained quiet for a while and the atmosphere dripped with awkwardness.

"Uhg! This isn't working. I can't sleep!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Well, how about we talk?" Sasuke suggested.

"You, trying to be social?" Naruto questioned.

"I can do whatever I want, you hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypo… wait what?"

"Nevermind." Sasuke let out a sigh. "Naruto, why don't you talk about yourself. I would like to know you."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I like ramen, the color orange, training and gardening."

"Really? I would have never taken you for the type with green fingers."

"I just love to take care of others and I feel like I can cry my heart out when I talk to plants. It's very satisfying to watch them grow."

"I always did take you for the caring type, though."

"How about you, Sasuke? What do you like to do?"

"Me… I guess I like to train, eat onigiri and tomatoes… oh and sometimes I like to just sit in the grass with a cup of tea and enjoy the feeling of the sun and the wind on my skin. I love it when it rains because it feels like the earth is cleansing itself."

"Wow, how profound."

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of that."

"I do read, you know."

"Books about ramen do not count." Sasuke said jokingly.

"But 'The fascinating world of Ramen' was a very interesting and intelligent book." Naruto said going along with the joke. "I can't believe we're joking together."

"I told you I can be social."

"Alright, alright. I have to give you some credit."

"Hey Naruto, you know what I also like…"

"What?" Naruto said yawning.

"I also like talking to you." Naruto blushed a little and started to smile. He stayed quiet for a moment and crawled a little closer to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said sleepy. "I'm not cold anymore. Thanks…" Sasuke smiled as Naruto fell asleep. He watched Naruto's beautiful and peaceful sleeping face for a few minutes until he was sure Naruto was asleep. He then put his arm around him hugging him close, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's body against him. _'You know, maybe this isn't that bad. I could guess used to this…'_ he nuzzled into Naruto's neck before also falling to sleep.

"Sasuke-kitten, have you come for the scroll?" A elder hybrid between a cat and a human asked.

"If I am worthy enough to have it, then yes." The Uchiha spoke. Naruto and Sasuke had finally arrived at the hidden Uchiha hide out and while Naruto had stayed behind to play with the kittens Denka en Hina, which he'd immediately adored, Sasuke had gone ahead to get what he came for.

"These Kittens are my precious children, do you have a caring and kind heart?"

". . . I… Don't know…"

"I can see that you're at least honest with yourself." They stayed silence for a while and they could hear Naruto singing happily to the two kittens for afar.

"Itsu no ma ni yara nigiyaka san! (They're always bustling with liveliness)

Unchi Tsuitara Karouyaka san! (When they're pooing their so easy going~)

Denka FuniFuni! Hina ponpon! (Denka's all squishy and Hina is like a pompom)

Konya hajikero daidetsu! (let's bounce around tonight all the way too)

Asa ni wa Shizuka ni neteru kara~ (Since by the morning they'll be quietly sleeping away)

Kyaaaa~~~~!" Did Naruto just squeal???

"That boy" The elder woman continued. "He seems to have some influence on you. I like him. He's good with the kittens after all."

"Yes, he's very caring." Sasuke said blushing a bit, knowing that a friend of the family just agreed of his relationship with Naruto.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"I want you to take care of an orphan kitten. Do this and I will give you the summoning contract." She held out a little black kitten in her hand with a white spot just above his eyes and she handed it to him. The kitten looked vulnerable and was probably born only a few days ago so Sasuke was a little scared of holding it, afraid to crush it. But there was something about the way it yawned with that little mouth and blinked it's cute eyes at Sasuke that made Sasuke's heart warm. "Her mother had lost too many blood during childbirth and her father is nowhere to be found. She is still very fragile and young. It kinda reminds you of yourself and that boy, right. Innocently having to face the world on your own.

"I'll take care of her!" Sasuke said with determination. "And not just because of the contract, but because I want to."

"Wisely spoken, young Uchiha kitten." She said as she pulled out the contract. "Just write your name here in blood and print your fingerprints below."

"Aww! What a cutie!" Naruto said coming into the room after Sasuke had signed the contract.

"I'm glad you like her, because I'm going to keep her."

"Seriously! That's so cool!" Naruto said almost jumping from excitement.

"Watch it, usuratonkachi. You could hurt her." Sasuke said taking the kitten protective in his hands, almost holding her like she was his new born.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke's actions. "So what's her name?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke said feeling a little stupid. "Granny cat, what's her name?"

"She does not have any yet. How about you decide." The elder answered.

"Hmm… how about Tsuki, After the white spot between the black." Sasuke said stroking Tsuki's between her ears with his finger.

"I think it's a wonderful name." Naruto said smiling at seeing Sasuke act so caring.

* * *

I'm entering my exam period so i'll see when i have the time to write again. next chapter is gonna be a interlude, that carries some of the plot but is not focused on the main.

I hoped you enjoyed it and I would appriciate it if all of you who liked it would review( they motivate me to keep writing!)


	6. Interlude: A Day In Konoha

Hello everybody. First of all thanks for all the reviews, I love reading all of them. I'm also sorry for the last upload, but this is mostly due to my enormous mountain of homework that does not seem to become smaller. and the fact that i have exams next week, so I shouldn't be writing at all.

Anyway, enjoy my story.

* * *

Chapter 05 and 06 In Between – Interlude: A Day to Konoha

_A week ago before reaching Granny Cat._

It had been exactly 7 years by now. On this day his life had changed forever, never to return to its original state. Today, 7 years ago, all he had, had been taken away from him. 7 years ago the Uchiha massacre took place.

'_That's IT!'_Naruto thought angrily as Sasuke once again started to sit in his broody mood as Naruto had dubbed it. you know, the one where he crossed his legs, folded his fingers together and his head lowered to give him the usual emo shadow. Every few minutes he would unfold his hands switch his legs and folded his fingers again to brood. And it was driving Naruto crazy.

"Okay, please tell me what the fuck your problem is!" Naruto yelled desperately, tired of seeing Sasuke moping around the camp.

"Nothing…" Sasuke said turning away from him.

"Oh, Come on! This can't be nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me… or I am not making dinner tonight. And I was thinking of making tomato soup." This caused Sasuke to look up, thinking his situation over until he came to a conclusion. _'I can't cook for shit! And tomatoes, my sweet and juicy tomatoes.'_

"Fine, you want to know. Well, today is the day Itachi was ordered to massacre the clan, 7 years ago." Naruto turned silence hearing this.

"Sorry, I didn't know…"

"Don't be, I don't want your pity. It's just that I feel depressed an all… You know, I used to go to my parents graves on this day, but that's kind of impossible right now."

"Then that's it!" Naruto said enthusiastic and he jumped up with newly regained fire.

"We're going to do what?" Sasuke said confused.

"Duh, Sneak into Konoha and visit the graveyard."

"What! Are you crazy? They'll catch us and we'll screw up the plan!"

"Don't be such a pansy. We're top ninja's now, we won't get caught. Besides a henge and one of my chakra concealment seal and no one will recognize us."

"I'm not a pansy!"

"So you're in?"

"Hell yeah!"

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked Naruto when they had reached Konoha. They stood just outside the Konoha barrier detecting system.

"I don't know. I usually figure something out on the go." Naruto said proving once again why Kakashi had named him Konoha's number one ninja in surprising. The dobiness and honesty in Naruto's voice was enough to make Sasuke smack his forehead with frustration and believe me when I say it takes a lot to get an Uchiha to facepalm.

"Why, oh why, did I ever let you talk me into this."

"Don't go complaining now, this is the most exciting part." Naruto went silence for a moment until he had it all figured out. "Let's go through the main gate, it will cause less suspicion. Anyway, let's henge now." They formed the necessary handseals that were required for the henge and changed. Sasuke had made his hair straight and brown, bound into a low ponytail, his hair not reaching past his shoulders. A few bangs clouded his now blue eyes. His length a bit taller and he even left some hair on his chin to show the beginning of a beard, barely noticeable. Naruto however…

"A female?" Sasuke asked surprised as he eyed the woman Naruto had turned into. She was small, had black hair that reached her lower back. The whisker scars were gone and her face had become a little bit rounder than Naruto's male one. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"It's less suspicious than two male going into a ninja village while being totally unrelated to ninja business." Said Naruto's now higher pitched voice. "And You know… People could think of us like.. like a…"

"Like a couple." Sasuke said smirking, leaning into Naruto's face. Naruto backed away before turning from Sasuke, not wanting Sasuke to see his blushing face.

"Yeah… Well… Well… Let's just go to the main gate."

"Wait we still need different names."

"Fine… I'll be Kikiyo and you can be Ryu."

"And we're going into Konoha because…"

"we're travelers, just passing through to see the market."

"Sounds plausible, let's go." They stared to walk towards the main gate, once they reached they were called to stop.

"Hello, welcome in Konoha, State your name and Business."

"Hello, my name is… Nakamura Ryu and this is Kikiyo." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand with a friendly smile. "We're travelers… Well to be precise, we're newlyweds and we're here for our Honeymoon."

"What!" Naruto whispered furiously to Sasuke while glaring at him.

"Calm down, Honey. No need to be shy." He gave Naruto his smirk like smile before he returned to the guard. "She's a fierce one, but that's why I married her."

"I see." The guard spoke. "According to the new protocol we need to write down a few things, search you for weapons and such." And thus Sasuke and Naruto were searched for weapons, which they had left at camp in a sealed cave Naruto had found. When none were found the guard assumed they were just normal travelers. "for how long will you be staying."

"Just for today, we were never one to settle down and stay at one place you see. We have a lot more to visit after this." The guard wrote this down, among a few other things before he reached into a basket and pulled out two red bracelets.

"These are given to all outsiders in Konoha." He said as he handed them to the couple. "Danzou found it necessary to know who was not born into Konoha, with this you are not allowed to go into any ninja related shop, or library section. Also you are forbidden to visited the Hokage tower."

"But how will outsiders get their requests for mission to the Hokage then?" Naruto asked shocked. The guard closed in on them before he started to whisper.

"Look, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be telling you this, but our new Hokage is paranoia. Mission requests nowadays have a procedure of two weeks in which the person requesting them is double checked over, together with the area of where he or she same from, as are his or her family. Thus a lot of missions where denied or came in too late. A lot of people died due to this, deaths which could all have been prevented if it had gotten in sooner. It's like the Hokage is afraid of someone from outside this village. It's really crazy. Much jounin are put on high risk mission without proper rest in between, the chuunin are busy filing the mission, making sure as much of them pass, but this left the genin to do chuunin work which is just unacceptable because they're not ready yet. All our action are being monitored, if one of us seems shady he or she is usually not around for much longer if you get what I mean." Naruto and Sasuke faces embittered as they continued to listen. _'Don't worry Konoha, I'll come to free you, just keeping holding on.'_

"Don't speak any more, you're just putting yourself at risk." Naruto said.

"I thank you, ma'am. I hope you enjoy you're stay here. Though things look bleak, there are still some part that bear the hope of a brighter future." Naruto gave the man a sweet smile before he dragged Sasuke away.

"We have a lot to work on, don't we.' Sasuke said to Naruto as the male turned female stopped before turning to Sasuke.

"Seriously, Newlyweds?"

"Oh, is that still bugging you?"

"Yes!"

"What?" Sasuke said shrugging. "You said we'd best look as a couple."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he looked away to hide his blush. "let's just go."

They strolled across the market, observing how Konoha had become. It was gloomier than before but the people were almost like desperately optimistic. Hopelessly hoping for a miracle.

"It's depressing to see, don't you think?" Naruto asked, not liking the silence that added to the dark effect the village had.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, not really knowing what else to say. "Let's just get out of here as fast as possible."

"Look, Ino's flower shop. Shall we get some flowers for the graves."

"hn." Deciding that was a yes 'hn' Naruto opened the door and walked inside. A young girl with blond hair in a ponytail turned around.

"Welcome, miss. How can I help you." Ino said with a cheery smile.

"276 red roses please." Sasuke answered for Naruto as he too stepped into the store.

"Coming up right away, sir." Ino started to gather them. "it sure is a lot, is it for an special occasion?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and decided that he would be of no help and answered the question.

"Not really, I was just walking past this store when I saw your beautiful roses. My… _'Stick to the story, Naruto.'_ Husband,being the bastard that he is, decided to buy these for me."

"Oh, you sure are lucky, miss. I wish someone would do something romantic like that for me." she finished all of them and put them in three huge bouquets. "That's then 44079 Yen." Naruto's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets hearing the price, but Sasuke just shrugged and paid for them. Ino gave Sasuke the roses, saying it was not romantic if his wife had to carry his gift. They almost walked out of the store until Naruto stopped.

"Wait a minute." He told Sasuke. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Ino, Give this message to everybody you trust." He said as he handed her the card.

"H- How do you know my na-" she said confused with surprised eyes. But it was nothing compared to her surprise when she saw the message. She looked up to confront the couple about it, they had already disappeared. But that didn't matter she knew what to do. In a hurry she closed the shop and ran around Konoha, finding all her friend and delivered one single message to them, for on the card could be read:

_We're alive._

"Where did you get so much money?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they walked towards the graveyard.

"It's from the Uchiha savings, so technically it's my brothers money seeing as he is the heir."

"Wouldn't that cause suspicion if you paid them with the Uchiha money?"

"No, not really. My clan was smart and opened a bank account under a other name, so it's no problem."

"So, where is it?" Naruto asked him when they arrived at the graveyard.

"Follow me." And he did. After a minute they reached the part where all the Uchiha's lay buried. Naruto remained silence, knowing it was for the best, as Sasuke walked past every grave and put a single rose on everyone. He stopped longer at three graves. On Uchiha Shisui grave he lay two roses, one from Sasuke and one from Itachi, explaining to Naruto that his brother wanted to make amends deep inside but couldn't because of the quilt. He also stopped at the graves of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, his parents and on each grave he put down ten roses. After staring at the graves for a few minutes he stood up and said he was done. Naruto nodded and they made their way to the exit.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked while they walked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to visit your parents graves?" Naruto looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, I would like to, but we have to make a few stops first." The first stop consisted of the grave of the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto told him that he had fulfilled his promise, that he missed him and would always cherish the wise words the man had spoken to Naruto. They had also made a second stop at Ichiraku ramen and ordered four take out ramen. Naruto's idea of course. They had walked to a more subdued part of the forest. They let of the henge for it was highly unlikely that they would encounter people out here. As to why they were here… well, unlike what many believe, the Yondaime Hokage is not buried by the Hokage monument but here, nest to his wife, where once their house stood before the Kyuubi attacked. Naruto put the ramen down, giving his mother and his father one bowl, he himself sat down and also took out one bowl.

"Sasuke, Come sit down and let's eat with my parents. There is another bowl here for you." Sasuke hesitated, feeling like he would intrude.

"But it's your family…"

"And I consider you part of my family, teme. So sit down and eat your ramen." Naruto said stern and smiling at the same time. Sasuke smiled a little smile at being accepted by Naruto. He too, sat down and picked up his chopstick, waiting for Naruto to speak.

"Hey, mom, dad. It's me again. I'm fourteen now, almost fifteen and I'm doing great. I graduated from the academy two years ago when I learned Kage bunshin and saved Iruka-sensei's life. But something happened, during the chuunin exam, in which I totally rocked and made it to the final exam, Oto attacked the village and Sandaime-jiji was killed by Orochimaru, but I kept my promise and saved the scrolls with your jutsu's, dad. Danzou was made Hokage however and I had to flee with ero-sennin, but that doesn't matter. He's training me and I'm getting stronger every day. I even learned Rasengan in a Month and the Hiraishin, although that took a little longer."

"This here is Sasuke, He's my best friend and I wanted you to meet him." He said as he turned to Sasuke.

"Hello, there." Sasuke said a little awkward and nostalgic. The sun shined a little brighter and the wind blew in their faces.

"See, I knew they would like you." Naruto said cheery. He turned to the graves again an began to talk again. "Anyway, we're going to become the strongest ninja's in the world, I just have this feeling that will happen. And together with the rest of team 7, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and of course Itachi-san, ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan we're going to safe Konoha. I am very happy for they have all accepted who I am and care for me. Please continue to watch over me. I love you, mom, dad."

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. As for next time:

Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay in the town close by to granny cat to get some business done( such as buying cat food and to Naruto's dismay Sakura's Yaoi manga's.) But what is this, as Naruto is in town alone Sasuke seems to be getting a Rival in Love!


	7. The Falling

Chapter 06 – The Falling

They had rented a hotel room and stayed there for the night, seeing as it was too late to be summoned back and they didn't want to stay outside with the newborn Tsuki. And besides, it was nice, sleeping on a bed for once instead of the cold ground they had been sleeping on for the past month, so relaxed in fact that Sasuke had woken up with little problem that had decided to present itself due to his newly found hormones and Naruto's sweet scent in the warm hotel room. He had been awake for 10 minutes now deliberating on what to do. _'Damn it. Why won't you go away.'_ He thought as he glared angrily at the erection between his legs. Sasuke, not having had this problem before, had little to no idea what to do. He held his breath as Naruto suddenly moved in his sleep, afraid to face him if he woke up. Sasuke calmed down a little after checking if Naruto was still asleep. _`But what if Naruto really had woken up…would he be freaked out? would it ruin our friendship? Or worse, my chances at becoming Naruto's boyfriend? Naruto has to leave the room. At least then I can think of what to do with this.'_ He stood up and walked, or at least tried to, to Naruto's bed. He kneeled down to hide his boner and started to shake Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up." He repeated himself a little louder as he got a disapproving moan from Naruto. "Come on, wake up idiot!"

"Huh, wa' do ya wan', sa'ke?" Naruto replied half asleep. "It's way too early."

"Uh, we… we need food! And cat food!" Sasuke said in a hurry and dragged Naruto out of bed, not caring if Naruto knew what happened.

"Whoa, what are ya doing Sasuke! Hey, wait a mi-" Naruto tried to yell as he was thrown out of the room.

"No time. Just get us the food and get Sakura's manga's while you're at it." Sasuke replied after closing the door.

"Wait bastard, why coul-"

"Just get the damn stuff!"

"Fine, but I won't like it."

Sasuke let out a sigh when he was sure Naruto had left. He went to his bed and sat down, looking down at his erection. _'Alright, so how do I get rid of this? The only thing I can think of is… jerking off.'_ Sasuke stopped thinking for a moment at the thought of doing something so… so… damn it, he shouldn't be having problems like these. He was an Uchiha damn it, their self-control was the best. Resulting to that would be like an insult to his name. And besides he couldn't remember Itachi ever having a problem like this. _'Now that would be disgusting. Although I doubt my asexual brother would even be capable of getting it up. What to do? What to do…'_

Maybe he should try it. he was fifteen and his needs were growing after all. He put Tsuki in the other room and lay himself down on the bed Naruto had slept on. He could still smell his scent as he inhaled. A blush appeared on his face as he realized what he was about to do. He let his hand slip under the black shirt he was wearing, slowly making its way up from his toned abs to his chest. Experimentally he let one finger brush over his left nipple, his breath hitched as a new feeling swelled up. Pleasure… Sasuke decided that he liked it and let his finger brush against his nipple again. He could feel his breath becoming a little quicker and the blood flow to his penis increased. He pulled his shirt off and let his other hand joined and he began to tease his nipples, trying to find what he liked best. Rubbing, twisting, squeezing( although that hurt more than it brought pleasure) and soon his mind dwelled to Naruto, imagining him doing those dirty things with him and to him…

"_Sasuke sure likes to play, don't ya?"_

"Yes…" a moan came out of his mouth. Deciding he wanted more he let his hand traveled down south, opening his zipper and slipping his pants off. He rubbed the skin above his boxers before slipping his hand under and played with his pubes a bit. He slipped his boxers off and his hand quickly began to stroke his erected dick. But in his mind it was not his hand, but Naruto's.

"_Do I please you, or do you want to go even further. Do you want me to take you in my mouth?"_

"Ngh…Ah…" He pushed his thumb against the slit and imagined it was Naruto's tongue as he sucked him off. His hand sped up and his breath quickened.

"_I want you inside me now…"_

He closed his eyes when the pleasure became almost overwhelming and stopped stroking his cock. But instead began trusting upwards into his hand. Harder and faster as he imagined Naruto's ass taking him all in. He was so close.

"_Sasuke-sama, Make me yours!"_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was not pleased as he walked the unknown streets of the town they decided to stay in.

"Get food, he said. Get cat food, he said. It's his cat! Why can't he get it himself. I'm even in my god damn pajama seeing as the bastard fucking threw me out before I had a change to get dressed." Naruto stopped abruptly as realization began to fall over him. "I DON"T EVEN HAVE GODDAMN MONEY, YOU BASTARD!"

"Maybe I can help you with that"

"huh?" Naruto turned around to the source of the voice and found a brown haired teenager standing there.

"Hey, my name is Kyousuke and I couldn't but help hearing your pleads." The boy introduced himself as.

"Oh, I am Naruto. My friend kicked me out of the room to get some supplies."

"Come with me, I'll pay for it. You can pay me back later."

"But-"

"Just come." Kyousuke said as he held out his hand. Naruto hesitated a bit before he decided to join him and they started walking. "So what do you need."

"Well I need food, cat food and some manga's. But I can't seem to find my way around here."

"Oh, you're just passing through."

"Well… you could call it that." Naruto had no desire to tell this stranger he was a ninja, seeing as there was a slight change their plan could screw up.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a tour."

"You do know what kind of manga that is?" Kyousuke asked amused. They had just gotten back from the shop and all they needed left were Sakura's manga's.

"Uhm, no. Should I?" Naruto said confused as he held up the junjou romantic manga volume. Curiously he opened it and briefly looked through it, until…

"OH MY GOD! What are they doing! What's his hand doing down ther- I can't believe Sakura's into this kind of manga!" Freaking out, Naruto hastily threw the manga away. He, however, was more shocked when he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"I knew it. You're still a virgin then." Kyousuke said smug, liking Naruto's ear to rile him up some more.

"NANIIIII!" It worked. "What are you doi- Are you saying like those two guys? I'm not like that! Are you like that? Get off me!"

"Hm, you're no fun." Kyousuke let go of Naruto, who backed away from him as far as possible. "As for your question. Yes, I am Gay. Is that a problem for you. After all, Love is just Love."

"I guess you're right." Naruto said as he calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry. I should not have acted like that."

"Wanna Know how you can make it up to me?"

"Well?"

"Go on a date with me. Besides you owe me. I paid for all your food, didn't I."

"Am I bad, Tsuki?" Sasuke asked the little kitten that laid atop of him. "I did something really perverted. I even had those visions of him." Sasuke remained quiet for a while, as if to give Tsuki the time to answer, but all she did was yawn and started to purr as Sasuke petted her head. "If only things were simple. I think I really like him, hell it could even be love. But what if he doesn't love me back. Would it ruin our friendship. Would he freak out, hate me or even refuse to talk to me? Or would he accept my love… I'd be happy but I have no idea where to go from there."

"I wonder where he is. If he thinks about me. If he's mad at me for this morning."

"…"

"What have I turned into… Some love-struck academy girl… Have I really fallen that hard."

"…"

"Shit, I didn't give him any money. Well, he hasn't come back yet…"

"…"

"… You just peed on me, didn't you…"

"Sooooo, did you have fun?" Kyousuke asked Naruto as they walked hand in hand to Naruto's hotel after their date.

"Surprisingly, yes." It really wasn't so bad. Even the holding hands thing was kinda nice. Even if it was with a guy. In fact, It was quite enjoyable.

"I'm glad."

"This is my stop."

"So, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah… though I would really like to see you again." Naruto confessed.

"But, you'll be going."

"That does not mean I can't come back. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Well, the reason I'm just passing through is because I'm a ninja. And I have this jutsu in which I can summon myself to a seal." Naruto grabbed his hidden Three edged Kunai which he even carried with him to bed and held it up. "The seals are written onto this knife. What I am saying is, that if you want I can visit you." Kyousuke grabbed the kunai.

"So, you want to go on a second date." He asked with a smirk, causing Naruto to blush.

"Yes! As boyf…" No more letters seem to dare to escape his mouth.

"As boyfriends, right. Well, I definitely don't mind."

"It's getting late. I guess you should go. But I'll see you very soon."

"How about this Friday?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto replied with his famous smile.

"Okay, see you later." Kyousuke kissed Naruto on the cheek before taking off, the kiss leaving Naruto blushing.

"yeah… Bye…" he almost whispered to his leaving boyfriend. Kyousuke looked at the kunai Naruto had given him in his hand studying it thoroughly. _'Uzumaki Naruto, I found you.'_

"Naruto!" An almost yell came from behind snapping Naruto from his love-struck expression. Naruto turned around to find the youngest Uchiha standing fuming angrily in the doorway.

"Oh, Sasuke, I got us the supplies you asked for."

"Who the hell was that?"

"Oh, That was Kyousuke, my new boyfriend." No words could describe what Sasuke felt at that moment…

Sasuke had not said a word since they came back to mount Myoboku. He didn't want to speak and he probably couldn't.

"Hey guys welcome back." Sakura said in the faked happy tone.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked with naïve curiosity. She Bit her lip before deciding that telling them would be the best option.

"It's Itachi." That name and worried tone made Sasuke forget about his heart ache for a moment. "He has fallen ill and it doesn't look so good. It could even be fatal."

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked almost hysterically. Deciding Sasuke had to see for himself she took his hand and led him to the little room where they had installed the little makeshift hospital. And indeed Itachi was laying there on that bed, unconscious and hooked up on some machines.

"So you already brought them here." Tsunade made her appearance as she walked into the room Itachi lay in.

"Tsunade, what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"I can't say for sure, as I'm still running some tests, but he's coughing up blood and has trouble breathing so I'm almost sure his lungs are damaged badly. But I can't say to which amount."

"Sakura said something about fatal. Could he died?"

"If it continues like this, yes…" Tsunade said serious but was shocked as Sasuke soon fell on his knees clutching her robe.

"Please, Tsunade, Please. Make him okay again. Please cure him." Tsunade expression softened as she saw the helpless Uchiha begging in front of her. She too kneeled until she was on eye level and put an hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'll promise you this. I'll do whatever there is in my power to find a cure. Okay." Sasuke nodded softly at those reassuring words. "Alright then. Go back to your room and sleep. It seems you had a very tiring day."

A soft knock announced the arrival of Naruto at Sakura's door.

"Enter." Came the answer.

"Here are you're _'Porno's'_ Manga's."

"Thanks Naruto. You didn't look through them, did you?" Sakura asked with a sly smile. "Ha, judging by your blush you did! And did you like it?"

"Can we please not discuss this…"

"No need to be freaked out or anything. After all, Love is-"

"Love, I know… but… Sakura, What is love?" this question made Sakura thinking. How does one explained such a complicated matter to someone who hasn't even had the privilege of having family love…

"Well love, in general terms, is not always sexual. Love in fact is accompanied by sexual desires but sexual desires are not needed to love. Love is the need to care for someone, the need to be with that someone, the need to make the other happy even at the cost of one's own happiness. Love knows no boundaries, no limitations, no rules. Love is the bonds that ties us all together… Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Sakura." Sakura gave Naruto a sweet smile before he left the room.

"I know you were listening Sasuke." She turned to the eavesdropping Teen in the corner. "And congratulations, this means Naruto returns your feelings, right."

"No." Sasuke said in the saddest voice she had ever heard him talk in. "The one he was asking about is not me…"

"Oh… oh." Sakura walked to Sasuke and without hesitation gently pulled him into a much needed hug. And thus, let Sasuke go of all this pent up emotion from the last day as tears in secret from his eyes, hidden from the world by Sakura.


	8. Dreaded Author Note

Dear readers,

Yes, this is the dreaded author note you probably hadn't waited for. So I apologize in advantage. However, since it has been so long since I last updated, I felt like I kind of owned an explanation to all of you.

You see, I'm in my final year of high school, which in my Country can last to six years if you are capable of doing the highest level of education ( I am pretty smart, or so I have been told). Anyhow, I'm at the end of a long journey, which I would like to finish as quick and best as possible. Especially since I'm also applying for collage.

This however does not mean I'm putting a stop to my fanfiction. It's just going on a much predicted hiatus. I have already planed all of my following chapter, yet I do not have the time ( and motivation, seeing as school and work tire me out) to write the whole chapters with the result I want it to have.

On the 27th of May I'll be done with my exams ( and hopefully have graduated) and after that you can expect a new chapter. I hope everyone is understanding of the situation, though I can understand it if I have disappointed you all. I'll delete this note once I have uploaded the new chapter.

Till then and blessed be.

loozje


End file.
